Are We Good
by wildlife24
Summary: Kole and jericho meet after getting back from fighting the brotherhood of evil. Everything seems fine, but in all actuallity their worst dreams are coming after them. Can they see past each others bad sides or will everything change for everyone? Plz read
1. Chapter 1

$$$Okay soI hope that everyone likes this story I have a good feeling about it. This is a jerikole. There a cute couple, but can they make it work with hidden secrets coming back to change everything? Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. I don't even own the plot, the plot goes to The Cretin.$$$

When all the hero's got back from Paris, the alarm went off. Most of them went but a few of them stayed. Kole and gnark stayed in the hallway, because gnark was afraid of all the electronics.

Jericho was on the roof playing his guitar. He got a slight chill and decided to go in to warm up some. He was walking through the hall when he saw a shadow up against the wall.

It looked like someone or something was rocking in worry. He slowly rounded the corner and saw a young girl with pink hair and antenna's. She was soothing a cowering caveman with long black hair.

She looked up at him and gave a weak smile before going back to trying to sooth the caveman's fear. Jericho slightly froze. Something hit him when she first looked at him revealing her delicate face.

He soon snapped out of it. He wanted to help. He pulled out his guitar and picked at a string. The caveman jumped and started to whimper at first but then Jericho began to strum a soft lullaby.

He began to sway with the melody and soon drifted off to sleep.

When he was sure the caveman was asleep he stopped playing. He smiled at the girl. She stood up and motioned with her hand for him to fallow her.

She led him a couple feet from Gnark so she could talk and not wake her friend.

She sat on the floor and waited for Jericho to sit as well.

"Thank you for helping. I didn't think the titans had so much technology. He's afraid of electronics." Kole said glancing at the sleeping mass on the other side of the hall.

Jericho gave her a smile. She smiled back. She got slightly light headed as she examined him. He was a decently hansom boy with blond hair and green eyes.

"So what's your name? Mine is Kole." Kole said with her smile growing.

Jericho pulled out his pen and paper that he started to use since not all the heroes knew sign language. He quickly, but neatly, wrote down his name.

He handed his note pad to her. She looked at him confused for a moment. When she read it, she seemed to have a light bulb go off above her head.

"Can you not speak?" She asked handing him his note pad.

Jericho took the paper and wrote on it and handed it back.

It read: _No I'm dumb. I can sign though. Can you?_

As soon as she read it she looked at him and said "you are not dumb just because you can't talk."

Jericho smiled and took the note pad from her. After he scribbled something down he handed it back for her to read.

_When I say I'm dumb I mean that I cannot speak. That's what it is called, being dumb._

Kole nodded her making an O shape with her mouth showing that she understood now.

"Oh sorry, no I can't sign but if you want can you teach me?" She asked clasping her hands together in excitement.

Jericho smiled and nodded.

The next couple of hours Kole sat there learning to sign and Jericho taught her to have small conversations.

After a while Gnark woke up. He looked around and saw the boy with the guitar doing something, then he saw Kole and heard her squeal slightly.

He stood up and jumped up and towards Jericho. He pinned Jericho to the floor.

Gnark was proud of his accomplishment and growled at Jericho. He was surprised when he heard Kole's sweet voice call his name in anger.

"Gnark! Let Jericho up. He wasn't hurting me." She said pointing her finger at Gnark.

Gnark was confused but he got up and let Jericho up as well.

"Are you alright Jericho? I'm sorry, Gnark doesn't get use to strangers easily and is very protective of me." She explained frantically.

Jericho held up his hand to stop the apologies and smiled at her indicating it was alright.

She smiled in relief. Jericho signed to her. "_What is his name?_"

It took Kole a few seconds to figure out what he said but after a while she figured it out and answered.

"His name is Gnark." She said smiling to herself. She was proud for being able to understand what he said.

Jericho smiled and extended his hand for Gnark to shake it.

Gnark just stared at him. Jericho slowly took his hand back and soon the strange silent began to lessen his smile.

Kole was the one to finally break the silent. "so who wants something to eat? I'm starved."

$$$So this is the begging to the story I promised to write for Cretin. This story is set when they got back from defeating the brotherhood of evil. Please review :3$$$


	2. HE is Watching

$$$Hey people. Thanks to those who have actually read **AND! **Reviewed. Thank you cretin for reviewing and the new nick name. Now that I think about it I am kinda like a tiger. Also I officially deem you my new friend. If you want to be that is. :) Also thank you trident14 for correcting my spelling. Well here we go.$$$

Jericho and Kole maneuvered around what little bit of Titans that hadn't gone home yet and reached the fridge.

Jericho looked over at Kole and noticed she was just staring at it worriedly.

Jericho signed to her. _What's wrong?_

She thought for a moment and realized what he said.

"This isn't my house and I don't really know how to open it." She said looking embarrassed.

He turned towards the giant fridge. He saw that the handle was an indent on the side of the door. He grabbed it and pulled. The door swung open and cold air burst out like wild animals running from the cage.

Kole stuck her head in the fridge. The cold air felt good. She looked around until she found the sandwich meat. Jericho watched her move about everyone and come back with all of the supplies.

After the sandwiches were made they took them back into the hall where gnnark was pacing impatiently.

At first he started to complain but Kole shoved a plate stacked with sandwiches in his face and he settled down and ate his food.

Kole and Jericho ate their food in silent for a few minutes. Kole looked over at him and studied his facial features.

Jericho felt her staring at him and looked over at her. She looked away quickly and blushed as she took another bite of her food.

Jericho studied her features as well. She was a decently pretty girl, but to Jericho, at that moment he knew every time she looked at him his breath would be stolen away by her pure beauty.

A sudden echo of a haunting voice rang through his head and he remembered his promise to himself. Being around her he completely forgot the reason he stayed up in the mountains where no one would search him out, other than a green shape shifter.

He was to never get close to anyone. He glanced over at Kole and felt an ach at the thought of not seeing her ever again. It was too late. How could he let himself fall so easily.

He knew it was a matter of time until he would hit the ground. Meaning, he was falling for her, and if he didn't leave her soon he would be completely head over heels.

He let out a soundless sigh as he looked down at the ground in front of him. He put down his sandwich and began to plan how he was going to do it this time.

Would he leave, letting another scar form on his heart and hurting this beautiful girl. Or will he stay and face the worst evil he could have ever imagined and possibly put scars on everyone with his own hands.

The choice was obvious. He would sneak away that night. Mabey leave a note.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a cool hand rest on his arm. He looked over and saw her big worried filled eyes staring at him.

"Are you allright? You looked like you had slipped into a dark abyss and you were staring at the person that pushed you. You kind of scarred me." She said putting on a weak smile.

Jericho looked at her and smiled. All plans of leaving drifted away at the sound of her voice. Even the haunting voice disappeared at the sound of her voice. And the pain of the scares on his side didn't feel so bad at her touch.

He signed to her. _I am fine. Do you want to go do something?_

She smiled after a little bit and nodded. She glanced over at her friend who had once again fallen asleep.

Jericho stood and held out his hand. She looked up at him and took it. They walked to the roof. They were amazed to see that it was night. The full moon was shining bright and it was ever so slightly chilly. It was all even better knowing that Kole was right beside him.

But then he realized. _He_ standing right behind them. Somewhere in the shadows. And only Jericho could tell when _he_ was around. He looked over at Kole in pure terror when he realized he just turned her into a target by bringing her out into the opening with him at her side.

He put his hands behind his back and signed. _Touch her and I will rip you limb from limb. She isn't in this._

Kole had turned and saw the last sentence but she couldn't really make them out. She could hear Gnnark yelling so she waved good bye and signed. _See you again._

Jericho smiled with proud. He waved good bye as she ran down the stairs. He turned to the shadows. But the one person that haunted his worst dreams was long gone.

He turned again and walked down the stairs.

$$$OK! So this was a good chapter I think. Idk if this is going along with how the comics went cause I never read the comics, but I like how it's turning out. Please review!$$$


	3. Scars

$$$Okay! Today is pretty good! I got to stay home from school, I went to the dentist (Yes I enjoy the dentist) and I get to type all day! Pretty good day. :) LOL anyways. Thanks for the reviews. What does IMO mean? And thanks for the Kole input. Really useful.$$$

When Kole opened the door at the bottom of the stairs she saw Gnnark stomping around looking like he was having a panic attack. She rolled her eyes.

"Gnnark I'm right here calm down." She said soothingly. Gnnark turned and ran to her. She quickly turned to crystal as Gnnark grabbed her up in a would be crushing hug.

When he put her down she changed back into her normal self. She laughed as he plopped at her feet just about to fall back to sleep. She pulled out her new communicator and called Raven.

"Yes?" Raven answered on the other side of the communicator.

"Hey Raven, sorry to bother you but, do you know where I can find a room for Gnnark and me to sleep in. I'm kinda lost." Kole said looking around.

Raven gave a small smile. "I'll be there in a second." She said before closing her communicator. Kole gently closed hers and looked down at Gnnark.

Then she saw a portal open up infront of her. She jumped back and into a wall. Raven stepped out of the portal. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys.

Kole was confused of why she would think Gnnark was scared when he didn't even wake up. Then she realized that the only thing keeping her up were two arms holding her up. The wall she bumped into was actually Jericho.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks nice catch."

Jericho smiled and nodded. Raven rolled her eyes. She didn't have to be an empathy know how they felt.

"Do you still want me to show you your room for tonight?" Raven asked slightly impatient.

Kole looked towards Raven and slightly blushed. "Um, yes that would be nice." She said as Jericho helped her get her balance.

"By the way Jericho, you'll be staying with Beastboy tonight, And Gnnark will too. Kole if you want you can stay with me or Starfire.

Jericho's smile fell as he realized that he more than likely wouldn't be able to escape tonight.

"I think I'll stay in your room tonight if you don't mind me being there." Kole answered walking beside Raven.

Raven levitated Gnnark into Beastboy's room. Beastboy made a place for him and waved good night before getting into his bed. Jericho signed good night to Kole and she returned it.

The door closed and Kole and Raven made their way to their room.

When they got there Kole saw that Argent was passed out in the corner with an old looking book in her hand

Kole looked around nervously. She usually didn't like being in new places. She didn't feel like she fit in with her surroundings. She heard Raven say something and looked over at the bed where she was sitting.

"You can sit if you want to. Nothing will bite you." She said patting the bed.

Kole sat down on the soft bed. It had been a while since she layed on a really soft bed.

Raven saw that she was uncomfortable so she decided to try talking to her. "So, you and Jericho seem to be getting along." Raven said feeling Kole's emotions change to caring and adoration.

Kole smiled at the mention of his name. "Yes he nice. He can play the guitar very well. He helped me get Gnnark to calm down by playing it." She said recalling her frantic friend.

Raven smiled. "Is that when you two met or did you two meet during the battle?" Raven asked remembering all her new friends she had made in battle with the brother hood of evil.

"No, I was trying to calm Gnnark down and he was walking down from the roof and saw that I needed help and started playing his guitar.

Raven nodded. She started to yawn but she tried to hide it. Kole giggled. "I'm a bit tired myself. Raven smiled as well and they went to sleep.

When Kole woke up she was the only one in the room. She got up and walked to the door. It swished open and she walked out. She heard a loud yell and felt something hit her in the side. She fell on her back. The wind was knocked out of her.

She looked up to see a bruised Jericho. She heard Gnnark yell.

"Oh, My head. Was all she could get out. Jericho pushed as much of his weight off of her as he could using one arm.

She scooted herself back and out from under him. She looked over his shoulder and saw Gnnark stomping down the hall with his fist clenched. She stood up.

"Gnnark! Stop. What is with you? Why are you beating up Jericho?" She yelled at him trying to keep her balance.

Gnnark grumbled something that only Kole could understand.

"I do not spend all my time with him. Besides you kept falling asleep. I'm not just going to spend all day watching you sleep." Kole said shaking her head.

Gnnark grumbled something back and growled at Jericho still on the floor.

"Jericho is not going to make me like you less, are you Jericho?" Kole said looking over at Jericho. Jericho quickly nodded his head indicating that he would never do that.

"Now apologize so we can go eat breakfast" Kole said waiting for Gnnark to turn.

Gnnark growled what Jericho was pretty sure was an I'm sorry in Gnnark talk.

Gnnark stomped off leaving Jericho and Kole. Jericho slowely stood up.

Kole looked him over. He was cradling his arm and putting more weight on one foot than the other. His shirt was slightly torn. Hetried to keep his side away from her sight. She thought she saw something but didn't really think anything of it.

"I am really sorry. I've never seen him act so vicious." Kole apologized.

Jericho just held his hand up and smiled. She helped him into the kitchen. He held his torn shirt together.

When they got to the kitchen they saw that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" Kole asked.

Jericho pulled out his note pad.

It read. _They teen titans are out fighting someone called gizmo. The other honorary Titans all went home today after they ate._

Kole nodded. "Well, do you want cereal?" Kole asked slowly opening the cabinet.

Jericho smiled and nodded. Jericho saw Kole reach for the cereal and let out a silent laugh when she started jumping to reach it. He walked over and grabbed the cereal with ease.

She had a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "Thank you" Jericho nodded.

After they ate there breakfast Jericho taught her some new signes. When the Teen Titans came back, Kole explained that Jericho needed healing and neede to borrow a shirt.

Even though Jericho tried to say he didn't need anything Beastboy ran to get him a new shirt and Raven was started to use her powers on his arm.

Kole could see his side where the shirt was ripped. There were nasty looking scars. They were fairly deep. She touched them ever so gently but Jericho jumped out of his seat and to the other end of the room.

He looked scared. Kole took a step closer but he ran from the room. Everyone watched in confusion as he ran from the room. Kole didn't want him to leave or be mad at her so she chased after him.

"What was that all about?" Beastboy asked confused.

"You all are not going to like this." Raven said sadly. Her hands were on her head and she looked like she had a killer head ach. They knew she must have gotten something from healing him and it wasn't good.

$$$So how is this? :) well hope ya like it please review. And also Cretin why don't you get an account?$$$


	4. It's Going to be Alright

$$$Hey everyone. It's been a little while. My bad. :) I've decided that I want to try and guess what state you all live in. I know someone that can tell just by the way you talk. It's weird.

The Cretin: Um, Kentucky.

XxPeonix FlightxX: Arizona

Trident14: Uh, Either Florida or Carolina.

I might not have gotten any of them right but oh well. I'm not my friend. She always gets it right. Any ways let's get on with the story.$$$

Everyone was silent and ready to listen to Raven. "Jericho's ran into Slade before." Raven said remembering the vision she got from healing Jericho's bruised up arm and sore leg.

Robin tensed at the cruel man's name. "What do you mean?" Robin asked clenching his fist.  
>"I'm not sure. All it showed was him looking up at Slade. Slade looked scared and angry." Raven said confused.<p>

"Wait! Slade afraid Jericho. I doubt it." Cyborg yelled in disbelief.

"Friend Cyborg is correct, Slade wouldn't be afraid of Jericho. Are you most certain that Slade was fearful?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice.

"His emotions were strong. I'm positive." Raven said sitting down.

"We will ask him about it later. For now let's just hope Kole can calm him down." Robin said storming off to his Room.

Starfire could hear the frustration and anger in his voice and decided to fallow him.

Kole Tried several times to call Jericho back but he ran faster every time she called out his name. He was soon out of sight. She continued to run until she saw the stairs that led to the roof.

She put her ear to the door and she could here a few footsteps against the metal stairs and finally a loud bang of the door to the roof.

She sighed and quietly climbed the stairs and slipped onto the roof. She saw Jericho tearing at his shirt in anger. He tore off the piece of cloth that was torn off earlier. And he tore his collar off.

He fell to his hands and knees and began to cry. He slammed his fists into the ground. He grabbed his throat and closed his eyes tight.

Kole felt tears stinging her eyes as well. She lightly stepped towards him. He opened his eyes. She jumped back as she saw his eyes were black. He heard her and looked in her direction.

His eyes were no longer black and he looked ashamed. He realized his scars were showing, he kept his hand on his throat and stood up to face Kole.

She took a few steps towards him. He still had a few tears streaming down his face. He took a step towards her as well. Neither of them said or signed anything.

Kole slowly lifted her hand and slowly grabbed Jericho's hand pulled it from his throat. At first he didn't want to let her but he was weak from the adrenaline rush he had just experienced and there was so much worry in her eyes he could barely take it.

Kole examined his ugly scar. She slowly and gently ran her fingers over it. Feeling the depth of it. Jericho shut his eyes tight and she saw his discomfort and brought her hand back to her side.

Kole gave Jericho an apologetic look when he opened his eyes again.

Jericho signed. _It's ok_

"What happened?" Kole whispered. She was afraid of breaking the silent.

Jericho's eye's looked clouded and distant. Kole saw that whatever he was remembering was making him upset. "You don't have to tell me." She said looking down at the ground.

He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He pulled out his notepad and wrote something slowly. He handed it to her.

He looked at her and saw her face slightly drop.

It read: _I am sorry but I will not tell you. It's very personal and I don't want anyone knowing._

She looked up at him and nodded sadly. "You won't leave will you?" She asked, worry filling her eyes again.

He had planned to but he didn't want to leave her just yet. He shook his head.

She gave a small smile. He smiled as well. He pulled his guitar from his back and began to strum a soft and sweet tune. She found herself swaying to it.

He took a few steps back and motioned for her to fallow him. She fallowed as he walked and strummed to the edge of Titans tower. He sat down and looked out to the city.

Kole sat by him and saw the beautiful city lights. She looked over at Jericho and noticed he had laid his guitar down. She picked it up and wrapped the strap around her.

She played each string one at a time. Jericho watched her play and knew she had no idea how to play. He let out silent giggles when she plucked a string and it made a thunk sound.

She blushed and handed the guitar back. Jericho took the guitar back and played a complex tune and smiled at Kole.

"Show off." She said lightly pushing him.

He shook his head no. Kole looked confused. He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

He stood up and pulled out a pick. He through his guitar up and caught it, and started to play stairway to heaven. She looked at the paper and it read: _This is showing off._

She laughed at him. He smiled at her as he played. When he was done he sat back down. They watched the city's lights shine sneaking peeks at one another until something began to buzz in their pockets.

They grabbed there communicators and opened them. Jericho grabbed his throat to hide the scar before doing so though.

"Where are you two? Robin wants to know if Jericho can explain why he ran out of the room and everyone else wants to know if you all want pizza or Chinese." Beastboy asked in a hurry.

Jericho looked over to Kole. She nodded in understanding.

"Jericho has his reasons and I think I would like Chinese." Kole explained.

Jericho nodded showing that he agreed with everything that she said.

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders and called to Cyborg off screen. "Two more votes for Chinese, I guess that's what we're having."

He turned back around. "Well the food will probably be here in about 20 min. So You all can stay up there away from Robin but you all have to be down here be dinner. Believe me you don't want Robin to go looking for you." Beastboy shivered. "Anyways see you two lovebirds later." Beastboy laughed as they blushed and signed out.

Kole and Jericho closed there communicators and gave each other a slight smile and blush. He signed something that she didn't quite understand the only thing she understood was 'thank you'.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Kole said confused.

Jericho wrote something down on his note pad and handed It to her. It read: _Thank you for coming up her with me. I'm sorry._

"No worries. I saw that you were upset and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Just please make sure that if you ever need any help just ask me. I have no problem with helping." Kole said lightly placing a her hand on top of his hand.

Jericho looked at her smiling face and smiled as well even though he knew that _He_ knew that Kole was getting close to Jericho. He let his smile lessen at the thought of _him _even getting close to Kole.

Kole saw him beginning to think about something upsetting again. "Hey, whatever it is I'm sure everything will be alright." Kole said giving his shoulder a slight shake to snap him out of his thoughts.

Jericho smiled at her. He stood up and held out his hand. Kole took it and he helped her up. His judgment was off on how much she weighed and she was pulled into him. He started to fall but caught himself.

Kole looked up and blushed. He blushed as well and unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Let's go get dinner. Ok?" Kole asked pointing to the door. Jericho smiled and ran to the door.

It took Kole a minute but she finally got it. "Hey that's cheating, It's not a race!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

$$$Well hope you all liked it. The time kinda jumped from day to night but it took them a while to find gizmo and get back. :). Hope I got al least one of the states right. I don't think I did but oh well. Please review.$$$


	5. Kole's Fears

$$$Hey everyone here is another chapter! :) I was born in West Virginia. Then I moved to Texas, then to West Virginia, then to Ohio, West Virginia, and now I live in Greensburg Kentucky. The only reason I knew where cretin lived is because you called me hun in and since I mostly lived my life in West Virginia to me Kentuckian speech is strange. Everyone here calls me hun. So ya any ways thank you for reviewing.$$$

They both were very fast and they were almost to the main room door when Raven walked through the door Beastboy close behind. Kole who was closely ahead smashed into Raven and Jericho slid to the side and avoided bumping into Beastboy and instead slammed himself against the wall.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry Raven. Are you alright, Jericho and me were racing and I didn't know you were going to walk through the door." Kole said helping the empath up.

"I'ts fine Kole I know you didn't mean to. I'm fine but did you get hurt?" Raven said already getting her powers ready to heal.

"No, nothing broken, but I don't know if Jericho or…Beastboy?" She said not sure.

Beastboy, sprawled out on the floor just nodded his head.

She looked back over to Jericho grabbing his head. He nodded his head meaning he was fine.

"Beastboy get up you didn't even run into anything." Raven said glaring Beastboy.

He looked up at her. "I didn't run into anything." He agreed. "But your magic ran into me." He said pulling up his shirt to show the red mark on his chest and stomach.

Raven blushed at her slip. She held out her hand and he took it. She pulled him up and she rolled her eyes as he started to examine his red mark and poke it.

Kole looked at the two whispered to Jericho. "Are they together?"

Jericho looked at them. He looked at how they acted around each other. He smiled to himself as he saw Beastboy saw something while wagging his eye brow at her. Kole let out a giggle as they watched Raven slap him upside the head.

He signed: _I think so._

"You think what?" Beastboy asked seeing Jericho sign. Jericho stared at him for a second in disbelief.

"Beastboy how is it you know sign language when you barely know how to speak English?" Raven asked giving him an annoyed look.

Beastboy gave her a playful glare. "Raven I know how to speak English just fine. I learned sign language while I was in Africa." He said proudly.

Jericho and Kole looked at each other and smiled, amused by the two in front of them.

"Any way what do you think?" Beastboy asked facing the two. Jericho took a moment to remember what he was talking about but signed: _Kole asked me a question._

Beastboy looked over to Kole and back at Jericho. "What did she ask?"

He signed: _She asked if I knew if you and Raven were together._

At first Beastboy didn't understand what he meant. "Well ya, were both standing here aren't we?" He said rolling his eyes. ( A habit he got from Raven.)

Jericho shook his head no.

He signed: _She asked if you two were together. If you both liked each other._

Beastboy blushed. "Even if I did, not that I do or anything, but she wouldn't even think about it. She'd send me to another dimension first. Besides, hehe it's not like I could… not that it would be bad…I just don't, well, eh-" He babbled untile Kole interrupted.

"Beastboy it's alright, we know what you mean. Although I think you should change your opinion." She said giving him a wink.

Beastboy just blushed and smiled while looking down at his shoes.

"Ok, so what am I missing here?" Raven fumed.

"Eh, uh well you see Kole wanted to know if I… l-l uh, liked anybody." Beastboy said trying to tell the truth but not give away his small secret.

Raven just nodded and continued to walk down the hall. "Wait Rae! You never told me how it would be impossible to bring back Terre's memory. They heard her steps become stomps of anger.

Kole and Jericho shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Robin and Starfire sat at the table talking over there Chinese food. Cyborg sat on the couch playing a game with noodles and chop sticks hanging out of his mouth.

Starfire floated over to them with boxes of noodles in each hand. "Here are your most delicious foods of Chinese." Starfire said handing them both a box of Chinese. Kole and Jericho were to sit at the table with Robin and Star.

Robin saw that Jericho's shirt was torn. There seemed to be something on his neck. Jericho could feel Robin staring at him then he realized why.

He signed to Kole quickly then tried to keep his head down in hopes that it would make it harder for them to see the scar. He was surprised that Beastboy and Raven hadn't seen it. Then again they were a little busy with themselves.

Kole tried to figure out what the last thing he signed was. She understood I need, but what did he need? He grabbed his torn shirt to show what he needed.

"Oh, he needs a new shirt. Earlier today he and Gnnark got into a fight." Robin shook his head and led Jericho to his room to get a shirt.

Kole looked around the room repeatedly. She couldn't find the one person she had no idea where was. Starfire noticed her worry. "Is something the matter friend?" She asked touching her hand to get her attention.

"Um, no, I just haven't seen Gnnark since I fought with him this morning." She said frowning at the memory of their fight.

Starfire smiled. "Yes friend Gnnark, I believe, has gone down to the beach. If I'm correct in trying to understand what he says, he said he felt bad for yelling and he went down there to let you have fun with your new friend and talk to you later." Starfire said recalling the strange speech ape man venting and heading to the stairs.

Kole slightly smiled. "I think I'm going to go talk to him." She said walking to the elevator.

Kole was walking around the beach in search for Gnnark when she heard whispering. She heard coming from behind a rock. She listened as Beastboy told Raven about his mother and fathers tests on him.

She began to recall images of needles coming at her. The memory of a once loving smile turned wicked. Her face paled even further as the memory of the pain filled her body. She shook it away and continued her search.

Kole walked for only a few minutes when a storm cloud blocked out the moon leaving little light. The dark did not scare her, what did scar her was the sudden flashes of lightning that only let her see for a moment which scarred her more than anything.

She heard someone whisper her name. She turned and in the soft darkness she thought she saw a dark figure. The smile of a man once trusted flashed in her mind and she wanted to scream. Lightning flashed and she learned that it was nothing.

She took a deep breath. She turned to continue her walk when she bumped into a tall man in a lab coat. She began to shake with absolute terror. Lightning flashed and Rain came down. It was the one person on earth, she wished never to see again.

"I see you have found a young man to call friend, maybe even boa. Don't get used to it my darling. He is not someone you want to be around. He is nothing but trouble, he will betray you. Also, if you do like him, you'll stay away so no 'accidents' should fall upon him." He said pulling a surgeon knife into view.

Kole could only shake more seeing the knife and feeling his hard grip against her. She shook her head showing that she understood.

He grimaced at her. He moved the knife down to her face swiftly leaving a slim red mark on her cheek. "How do you answer me?" He growled in anger.

She ignored the pain in her cheek and answered the answer she thought she never had to utter again. "Yes father." Another flash of lightning and he was gone. She couldn't move in fear at first, but she ran to the tower.

She ran past everyone in the living room and into the hall. She rounded a corner and ran into someone. She began to sob as she saw who it was.

$$$Hope you all like this chapter. I have no idea if her father was mean, evil or even close to how I write him, if he isn't please tell me how he is. Hopefully I did good. I would like to keep their back story as close to the comic as possible so if you have information about that please tell me. :) $$$


	6. Bad Dreams

$$$Hey everyone thanks for the input on Kole. Like I said I've never really gotten the chance to read the teen titans comics. I would love to though. But any way's now that I know this I can fix it, but it will have to be later in the story when I fix it. Here is the next chapter.$$$

He wrapped his steady arms around her. All she could do was cry even harder. Her breath began to come out choppy and she could hardly breathe.

He pushed her back so he could see her face. He gave her a concerned look. She saw his beautiful green eyes and she couldn't bare it any longer.

"Oh, Jericho! You can't be around me anymore. It's too dangerous. My father is back and I fear he thinks you're a threat!" She cried into his shoulder.

Jericho knew that he was going to have to leave her eventually, but, he couldn't. He cursed his misfortunes as he held her closer. He looked down at her and saw thick blood trickling down her cheek. He pushed her back again.

She just stared at him sadly until he stood up and scooped her up in his arms. She was surprised and scared. He carried her to the bathroom. He put her down and reached into the closet to find a rag.

He began to clean the blood off her cheek. After he cleaned it up and was sure blood had stopped seeping through the cut he crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

After a few minutes he signed: _How did that happen?_

Kole closed her eyes tight. When she opened them Jericho saw tears welling up again. "He did it." She whispered.

He signed: _How? Why?_

"He had and a surgeon knife and I didn't answer the proper way I should have." Kole said looking miserable. She looked up at Jericho and watched him begin to pace. He stopped abruptly and signed: _I'm not going to leave. I am going to protect you._

Kole just shook her head. "No! He will hurt you. My father, there's something wrong with him. Please, Jericho I don't want to see you hurt!" Kole yelled beginning to shake.

Jericho shook his head. He signed: _I'm staying._

Kole looked down. She knew there was no convincing him to leave, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She looked up at him and just walked away. He stood there watching her walk away as if she thought this would cause him to not want to protect her.

He let out a silent annoyed sigh. He pulled his guitar out and began to walk towards the stairs that lead to the roof. When he got up there he could tell it was getting late. The moon was high in the sky and he was getting fairly drowsy.

He walked to the edge and sat down; he started to play a song. At some point he lay down and stared up into the sky. He started to fall asleep when the memory of Robin and his walk to get him another shirt flashed through his head.

Robin had noticed the scar even though he tried so hard to hide it.

(Flash Back)

"So how did you get that?" Robin asked opening his door.

Jericho stepped in and saw faces of criminals all over his wall. Jericho looked over to Robin and tried to sign that he didn't want to talk about it but Robin didn't know a whole lot of sign language. He knew some but not a lot.

Jericho wrote it out on paper and watched as Robin read it. He nodded his head. "Don't worry I understand, it can be hard talking about the past. But it does feel better after you let it go." He said looking through his cloths.

(End Flash Back)

Robin had no idea how hard it was for Jericho to even think about it without having nightmares every night.

Jericho sighed remembering that he was more than likely going to dream about all of it and not sleep that night.

He played through the incident that gave him his scar again, just as he has done a million times by know. His throat was cut by a man trying to get back at his father. He almost didn't make it through it, but his dad saved him.

He smiled slightly. Ironic, his father, what he is, what he does. And then there's Jericho, what he is and he does. You would think everything would be different, you would think he would be standing by his father, looking over secret plans and trying to improve his speed and stamina.

But, he is glad he has turned out nothing like his father.

Just as that thought swept through his mind, a figure jumped from the shadows. Pulling him up by his hair. He held a knife to his throat.

"My, you've grown over the years. You've even started liking girls, especially that pretty young Kole you've been eyeing." He said sending a chilling fear down Jericho's spine.

How did I not sense _him_? How did I let him sneak up on me. I knew he had found me, I knew he was watching, but how did I not know he was up here? Jericho thought to himself.

"What? No hello from little Joey?" The man asked pushing the knife harder against his throat.

Jericho tried to glare at him but he couldn't see anything of him except his shoulder.

"Maybe this scar needs refreshed." He pushed harder and swept the knife across Jericho's throat. Jericho immediately felt the blood gushing out and the familiar feeling of choking on his own blood. He fell to the ground.

The pain in his throat causing him to almost faint. He looked ahead, towards the city, the last thing he would ever see. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Kole lying there lifeless. Her throat cut and multiple stab wound to her chest.

Her soulless eyes no longer had the sparkle he loved, he saw a sad lonely tear on her cheek. He tried to scream he tried to reach for her, but before he could the man kicked her, and she fell off the side of the tower.

He tried to grab her, but everything went black.

Jericho could hear _his_ voice taunting him. "You could never escape me. It's all coming, just wake up, wake up"

"Jericho, wake up! Wake up we've been looking for you all morning."

Jericho sat straight up Breathing heavily and sweating everywhere. He looked around and saw that Kole and Gnnark were sat down beside him.

"Are you alright Jericho? Everyone was looking for you. Me and Gnnark found you up her. You looked terrified; you were shaking and sweating really badly." Kole asked putting her hand on top of his.

He looked around again and realized it was all just a dream, and he had slept all through the night.

He signed: _Bad dream._

Kole looked worried. "What was it about?" She asked curiously.

A flash back of Kole's lifeless features flashed through his head and he began to shake again.

He signed: _Nothing. It just spooked me. Don't worry about it._

Kole made a mental note to interrogate him about it later but for now she thought it would be best to get him down stairs, show the others that he is safe and get him into a shower to get rid of the odor his sweat had given him.

Once everybody knew he was ok, and he had washed and everything, Robin had decided to make an announcement.

"Jericho, Kole, I've already explained this to the team, so I'm going to explain it to you. My team and I have to go to Tokyo. You guys can stay here if you help Titans east watch the tower." Robin explained.

Jericho nodded and Kole as well.

Within a couple of hours Kole, Jericho and Titans east were waving good bye to the titans west (I believe this is correct) as they took off in the T ship.

"Well, know what do you all want to do?" Bee asked everyone.

Couple hours later. "Senorita! Senor! Amigo's!" Mas and Minos yelled running around Jericho and Kole. "Those are my friends!" Aqualad yelled fainting after watching speedy chomp down on fish tacos.

"Will you all just shut up!" Bumble Bee yelled.

Jericho looked over at Kole worriedly. She gave him a small nervous smile.

$$$Ok so I like this chapter, I am half asleep while writing it but who cares! I don't. Good Night and thank you for being great readers and reviewers!$$$


	7. Confontations

$$$Hi everyone. I is sad that there are only two people reviewing, but have no fear the next chapter is here! Ok so here we go and please remember to review, any story really. To a writer reviews mean a lot, it means you're reading, it means you liked it, or if they got the plot wrong or have some problems with anything else, it's good to tell the Writer about it. Writers love reviews, so review. :) Ok I'm done lecturing. Here is the next chapter.$$$

Sometime after lunch, everything began to calm down. Bumblebee and Kole sat at the table talking about one of the newest movies that came out.

Jericho was playing his guitar for mas and menos, Aqualad went for a swim and speedy was watching T.V. everything was finally quiet.

"Have you ever seen the movie?" Kole asked Bee.

"Actually I-" She was cut off short when the alarm began to blare. Kole heard Gnarrk in the kitchen freaking out. So she ran to his side to sooth him.

Speedy was the first one to the computer he started to type in things when Bee knocked him out of the way. "Ok, let's see. Who is dumb enough to attack the city while we're here?" She said to herself as she typed.

"Looks like we're all going to take baths tonight." She said pulling up a screen. On the screen was plasmus, the nastiest smelling monster they've ever fought.

Everyone let out a groan except for Kole and Jericho. They had confusion all over there face.

Jericho signed something and everyone looked at Kole. "I think he asked the same thing I want to know. Why would you need a bath tonight?" She asked.

Speedy stepped forward and grabbed Jericho by the shoulders, he led him from the room.

"Where is he taking him?" Kole asked.

"To Beastboy's room, he's probably going to open his closet." Bee answered. Kole was still confused until Jericho bust into the room with a sock on his shoulder panting. He looked over to his shoulder and cringed as he picked the sock up and threw it to the side.

He walked over to Kole and signed: He stinks.

"He stinks." Kole translated.

"Who Beastboy or Plasmus?" Aqualad asked grinning at Jericho.

He signed: Both!

Everyone laughed. "Okay people, let's move we've goofed off enough." Bee said running to the door. Mas, menos, speedy, and Aqualad ran out the door.

Aqualad stopped at the door and looked back. "You all coming, we could use some help." He said looking at the two. Kole smiled at Jericho and they ran to the door. Kole yelled "I'll back Gnnark don't touch any electronics!" before the doors shut behind her.

Gnarrk crawled from behind the counter. He stood up and looked around. He bumped into a spoon and it fell to the floor. It had made an unexpected noise and Gnarrk grabbed the fridge and crushed the spoon with it.

When Everyone was downtown, they could see Plasmus trudging around randomly throwing things.

Everyone jumped out of their vehicles and ran/flew to Plasmus.

Kole knew the only thing she could do was go around saving others, so as soon as she got there she ran towards a girl cowering in an alley, too afraid to move. She grabbed the girls arm and began to drag her across the street to her mother. When she began to do this Plasmus had thrown a car, and it was coming for them.

The mother screamed and pointed towards the sky. Kole had seen the vehicle and wrapped herself around the girl and turned to crystal.

The car bounced off her back and she turned to human once again and pulled the girl the rest of the way. When they were there she instructed the mother on where to go. After she saw them leave safely she ran to find someone else to help.

Jericho watched as Speedy sent electrical arrows soaring to Plasmus as Aqualad covered him in water. The arrows hit an at first they all thought it worked but Plusmus got back up. Jericho waited for Bumblebee to get closer.

She noticed him waving at her and she landed beside him. "Did you need something Jericho?" She asked. Jericho at first signed what he wanted but she just stared at him in confusion. He signed in small words and she seemed to get it slightly.

"Okay so, you want to do something to plasmus?" She said still confused. Jericho rubbed hi temples and jumped on her back and pointed up towards Plasmus's head.

She made on O shape with her mouth and grabbed his arms and started to fly up. While they were flying up she swung him from her back and carried him by his arms.

When they were up by his head. Jericho wiggled from her grip and landed on Pasmuses chest. He stared into two of his eyes and he could feel his powers beginning to work.

Bumblebee watched Jericho disappear into Plasmus and at first started to attack. Just then Plasmus held up his hands trying to stop her. "Wait!" His voice was deep and bubble like.

"It's me Jericho, I'm controlling his body." He said grimacing at the body he had.

"Way to go Jericho!" Speedy yelled.

"Jericho try going to sleep, that's the only way he will power down." Bee yelled.

"I can't." He answered.

"Okay, then just stay there I'll go get the people that contain him. Just try and keep a hold of him. I'll be right back." She said flying off.

Almost an hour later there were scientists pulling up to Jericho and they began to pull out huge needles. Kole, who had appeared a few minutes after Bee flew off, saw the needles and began to hide behind Speedy and Aqualad.

Aqualad looked down at her. "Uh, Kole, those needles aren't for you." He said smiling down at her. She glanced up and realized how silly she looked, she blushed and stood up but she stayed behind the two, biting her lip.

She wanted to scream for Jericho as they began to stick the huge needles into Plasmus's body, pumping in the tranquilizer. Jericho began to feel drowsy and soon he had to fight with everything he had to keep his eyes open.

He fell asleep and was immediately back in his own body. Kole ran forward and tried to wake him up. At first it didn't even seem he was breathing, but he soon woke up.

He signed: I smell bad.

She started to laugh.

When very body got home they saw the fridge was on its side and there was a crushed spoon. Kole blushed as she realized Gnarrk must have gotten spooked.

Jericho excused himself to take a shower. Somehow he came out smelling like, Beastboy's room and Plasmus. After he had gotten out of the shower and got dressed he went into the living room. Everyone was just getting there food.

"Hey, Jericho come on over and eat." Aqualad sad pointing to an empty chair they had set out for him. They all ate talking about random things. Some of them told stories about fights and sometimes they told stories about dates or training.

After dinner they all watched a movie. Bumblebee went to her guess room, Aqualad went swimming before bed. Mas and menos were tucked in right after dinner, and Speedy was snooping around the training room. Jericho looked over at Kole, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

He smiled as a small snore come from her. It wasn't loud and it was actually, kind of cute. He didn't feel so tired though. So, he got up making sure he didn't accidently wake her and went up to the roof.

He prayed that _He_ wouldn't be up there. Jericho didn't know why He has gotten so interested in him, but whatever the reason; Jericho didn't want to find out.

He opened the door as quietly as he could. Nothing, nothing was out there. He decided it was alright to be out tonight. It was different; normally Kole was up there with him. He decided to sit on the edge of the tower playing the guitar until it was impossible to keep his eyes open.

He began to play his guitar when he began to day dream about Kole. He was very upset when he had that dream; he had to use all of his will power not to hold her. He felt like it was his responsibility to keep her safe, it was his duty. The image flashed through his head and his eyes began to water.

He sighed loudly. He should have known that he was dreaming when _He_ slight his throat. _He _might not be the best person on earth but he wouldn't do that. The person that did cut his throat has already died.

Jericho thought for a moment about _him_. Why is it even in his thoughts, he could only get himself to call him _He_. It's not like he didn't treat him well. He was great. It just didn't seem to him that he could ever get himself to not call him _he._

He sighed again as a figure sat beside him. Jericho knew this was going to happen.

"So, where is your pink headed friend?" A cool voice asked chilling Jericho.

Jericho signed: _Why do you want to know?_

"I was just trying to have a conversation. I know you care about her." He answered looking over the city.

Jericho signed: _you will not touch her._

"You're pushing how long you can speak to me that way. Your threat on the roof, about tearing me limb from limb was pushing it severely." He answered with ever so slight anger in his voice.

Jericho just glanced at him.

Jericho signed: _I'm serious though. You won't touch her, not without dealing with me._

He just laughed. "Sounds like you love her." He said looking at Jericho with amusement.

Jericho signed: _I don't love her; she's a good friend that I don't want to get hurt._

"If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to touch her." He glanced at Jericho. He sighed loudly. "How do you do this every day, It's so boring. When you were little your mother couldn't get you to hold still." He said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Jericho signed: _The peace helps me think, it lets me relax._

He put a hand on Jericho's shoulder. "Let's go do something. We haven't seen each other in such a long time, and I know you don't like me, but you don't hate me." He said standing up.

Jericho glanced up. He was right, Jericho didn't like him. He doesn't know why he doesn't like him but, he defiantly didn't hate him. Jericho stood up and faced him.

He signed: _So I'm guessing you want a father son night?_

He shook his head yes.

Jericho thought for a moment. _He_ was his father, he didn't hate his father. In fact he saved Jericho's life.

He signed: _Fine. I would like for you to take off your villain outfit though. If Robin or anyone saw me talking to the 'all mighty' Slade, they would call me a traitor._

Slade began to laugh. "What is my little joey afraid his friends will figure out who his father is?" He asked as if Jericho was simply embarrassed.

He signed: _No I'm afraid they'll think I'm a traitor._

Slade took off his badge that had an S for Slade and took off his leg and arm armor.

"There, know what do you think we should do?" Slade asked.

Jericho signed: _knowing you, it's probably going to be something illegal._

$$$So ya the secrets out, to you guess anyways. It wasn't really a secret but, oh well. Slade is Jericho's father. Please review. :). Next chapter is kinda better. $$$


	8. Just For Tonight

$$$It's been a while since I've updated, my internet got shutoff. Glad to see your back cretin. But I wrote a lot so I'll post more chapters today than usual. Ok so here we go. $$$

Jericho and Slade skillfully jumped from the roof. Kole quietly let herself completely on roof. She couldn't believe her eyes. How could this happen? She had seen Slade's face hanging up all over the tower, under the picture it had a description of what all he's wanted for.

Kole looked around, she was worried about Jericho. Was Slade controlling him? Or did he go on his own free will. Kole plopped herself down on the side of the tower, staring out at the dark ocean.

"Why Jericho? What would you want to gain from being around him?" She asked herself. She sat there letting a few tears fall as she came to the conclusion that she would either have to tell or risk everyone's life including Jericho's by not telling anyone.

Thunder clouds began to rumble. She stood up and turned around. She saw her father standing behind her. She stood frozen once again.

"I told you he was no good, but you didn't believe me. Now you see." Her father said shaking his head disappointedly at her.

Kole lowered her head as fresh tears began to run down her face.

"Now stop that Kole. You know I dislike it when you cry. It makes me want to cry with you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. It tightened as he began to speak again.

"It almost killed me when you would cry out every time, I tried to give you one of my new solutions to you." He said grimacing. "But it was for the best."

Kole had flash backs from her father tying her down and sticking huge needles into her, making her arms begin to tingle. She shook her head trying to get rid of the memories.

"Now you'll come with me. You don't need to be around him, he will only betray you, and he will only make you cry." He whispered softly. He pulled out a needle and quickly stuck it in her arm.

Kole cried out in pain. She fell to the ground, her lungs were on fire. She felt her dad roll her onto her back and stick another needle in her other arm.

The fire in her lungs spread and grew more intense. She heard a loud bang. She hoped and prayed it was the door leading to the stairs. She blacked out from the pain.

She saw herself in an open field with tall grass that felt like silk. She sat up, there was no more pain. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She stood up and looked around.

"Kole?" She jumped as she heard the unfamiliar voice.

She turned to see Jericho behind her.

"Jericho? You can talk? How, is that why you went away?" Kole asked flabbergasted.

"Is that what you think?" He asked with a sweet voice. It was soft but strong.

Kole looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, you wouldn't have left just for your to get your voice back." She answered glaring at the Jericho in front of her.

Kole saw what looked to be red blood coming from his neck. He began to sign again.

He signed: You could tell, or not. What are you going to do?

Kole began to cry again. "What do you want me to do. All of this probably isn't even real is it?" She cried out in anger.

Jericho shook his head no.

Then why am I here? Where am I any ways." She cried out.

He held his hands up to calm her down.

He signed: Your dreaming. All you need to do is wake up.

Kole closed her eyes and she heard Bumble Bee pleading for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes to see Bumble Bee smiling with a few tears running down her face.

"What were you thinking?" She asked helping Kole stand.

Kole was in too much pain and too tired to say anything. She did wonder what Bumble Bee meant by 'what were you thinking'.

Bumble Bee carried her down to the medical room and put her on the bed. Kole began to fidget as she realized Bumble Bee was going to put a needle in her arm but tried not to freak out. "Bumble isn't my father." She repeated over and over again in her head.

Jericho and Slade stood on top of a building looking over the down town part of the city.

"So, what are you going to let me do?" Slade asked looking over all the stores.

Jericho glared at everything; hating the fact that he couldn't really stop his dad if he wanted to. His question was more of a taunt.

"How bout we spare. If you're my son you should be pretty good naturally." Slade said taking a stance.

At first Jericho just looked away and ignored him, but for some reason, he wanted to fight him. He wanted to see if he could protect Kole if for some reason he went after Kole.

Jericho took a stance. Slade smiled brightly behind his mask. "There we go. Keep your arms up. Don't let your legs get too far apart or too close, you can lose your balance if they do." He instructed as they're fight began. Jericho mainly worried about blocking.

Slade went easy at first, but soon decided to try harder; soon he was giving all of his moves. Jericho blocked most of the hits, he hit Slade a few times and to Slade's surprise, they were pretty powerful.

Jericho had blood coming from his lip but he never stopped to wipe it from his mouth. He wasn't the best fighter out there but when he was determined to prove something, especially to himself, he gave it his all.

When they were finally done. Jericho was breathing heavily and had a small bit of blood from his lip. Slade barely had a scratch on him. At least that's what it seemed.

Jericho had hit him in the stomach many times. Always, the hit landed in the same spot. He now had a very sore spot on his stomach and a small amount of sweet coming from his forehead.

Even though Jericho knew what his dad really wanted now, he was actually having a little bit of fun. He thought back to the roof. He thought he saw the door move. But he was focused on the person in front of him.

What if Kole saw him with Slade? Would she have told everyone. Would she trust him, or would she try to hide the fact that she saw it? Jericho couldn't take the suspense any longer. He knew his father was going to ask him to stay.

The only way that he would even think about saying yes would be if Kole really was on the roof. If she saw everything and told everyone that he was with the feared Slade. They would begin to hunt for him. He would have to either run or let them take him into custody, they would treat him as a traitor.

Jericho cringed at the thought of what Robin would say. He had heard stories of Robin going crazy over Slade.

Jericho stood up and looked at his father.

He signed: I think I want to go home now. If you have anything to say, say it now.

Slade sighed. "You can't go back. They won't take you back. I'm sure that girl on the roof has already told someone that you've left with me. They will not be pleased to see you." Slade said in his chillingly calm voice.

Jericho's heart skipped a beat. He had seen the door move. Now that he thought of it, he saw a hand, Kole's hand. He looked down in thought. "I could go back to the mountains." He thought to himself.

"Why don't you stay with me? I am your father after all, I could take care of you." Slade said putting his arm around Jericho's shoulder.

The more Jericho thought about it, the less he thought at all. He would begin to think of where to go but then all he could do is imagine Kole.

He felt Slade's arm begin to push him forward, leading him somewhere, he had no idea where.

He was too busy worrying about Kole that he really didn't pay attention until he felt his dads arm leave his shoulders. He looked around and realized that he must have been in his father's lair.

His father disappeared into another room and then came back calling him to the room. It was a small room with a cot in it. Jericho was dazed and didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to stay forever, just stay for tonight." Slade said giving his son a small push. Jericho felt sudden exhaustion hit him as he sat on the cot. His head hit the pillow and he barely kept his eyes open long enough to watch Slade close the door.

$$$ Ok, so if any of these chapters sound pushed, weird, or just completely and totally off please tell me. Also, if Kole's dad seems a little more evil than he really is, there's a reason for that. Please review and thanks for reading.$$$


	9. i'm Not Addicted

$$$Here is another chapter to the Jericho and Kole story! :) Like I said I'm going to be updating more today than usual. There is probably only going to be two chapters today and maybe tomorrow.$$$

Jericho couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he began to dream about Kole being hurt, or she would be crying. In some of them she even try's to fight him.

Hi last dream is what hurt the most, in his dream his dad was standing behind him and they were on the Titans tower roof. His father was patting him on the back.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt her." Slade said in a chilling voice. He began to laugh like mad man.

Jericho felt a strange stickiness on his hands; he looked down at his hands. They were covered in thick blood; there was blood all over his shirt and pants.

He began to panic. He tried to wipe the blood off and it only spread, soon he had it on his face. He looked around and fell to his knees in pure shock and terror as he saw Kole's limp, bloody body.

He began to shake his head no. He crawled to her as fast as he could. He checked her pulse but he couldn't find one. He grabbed her hand and began to cry. He held her head in his lap and hugged her tight.

He let out silent yells. He looked at her and saw the same glow less look in her eyes that he saw in his first bad dream. Her throat was sliced and she had many stab wounds like last time.

Slade stood behind him. "I told you _I_ wouldn't be the one to hurt her, and I wasn't." He said turning and then walking away.

All Jericho could do was repeat to himself in his head. "I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't want her to leave."

Jericho woke up panting and tears rolling down his face. His whole body was sopping wet from sweet. After that dream he didn't sleep again.

Once he tried to leave, and go back to the tower to check on Kole. But when he opened the door, he heard Slade from the dark telling him to go back to bed. He wouldn't be able to leave that night.

He paced in his room for the rest of the night. He tried to figure out how he got into this predicament. He had his dad acting like his personal stalker; his dad is a villain that no one wants to see him with. Kole saw him leave with him, if she told anyone he wouldn't be able to go back.

He began to pace faster. He thought for a moment, he was tricked into coming to spend the night, but when the morning comes, is he going to be able to face the team? Will he be allowed to leave or will Slade pull some kind of trick out.

Jericho thought back to his dream and he began to shake with fear, worry and anger. Maybe he should stay away from Kole. If he's the one that's going to hurt her, than how could he let himself near her? He didn't want to chance it. But he wanted to see her he wanted to protect her.

He thought back to when he and Slade were on the roof again.

(Flash Back)

"So, where is your pink headed friend?" A cool voice asked chilling Jericho.

Jericho signed: Why do you want to know?

"I was just trying to have a conversation. I know you care about her." He answered looking over the city.

Jericho signed: you will not touch her.

"You're pushing how long you can speak to me that way. Your threat on the roof, about tearing me limb from limb was pushing it severely." He answered with ever so slight anger in his voice.

"I can't say that it wasn't a good threat though." He said smiling at Jericho.

Jericho just glanced at him.

Jericho signed: I'm serious though. You won't touch her, not without dealing with me.

He just laughed. "Sounds like you love her." He said looking at Jericho with amusement.

(End Flash Back)

Jericho thought about it all. Maybe he did care for her with a deep passion. But he wouldn't call it love. Or would he? Could it be that he didn't leave the tower because she was there. Now that he thought about it the only thing he liked at the tower was being on the roof, and he enjoyed hearing people talk, but it did get bothersome.

Jericho's head began to hurt. He was so confused about so many things. Thinking about it right now didn't seem to help, but he had a fear of falling asleep so he just paced.

Kole however slept through the night and woke up in the morning with a slight pain in her arms where her father had stuck the needles and a strange hurt in the back of her throat as if she had to cry. But there weren't any tears.

She looked around to see Bee typing at a computer with Aqualad looking over her shoulder. He looked over at Kole and saw she was awake.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" He asked walking over to her bed side.

Kole smiled up at him. "I'm fine."

He looked like he wanted to ask something but didn't know how to ask it. He finally just blurts it out.

"So why did you do it. What made you want to do such a thing?" He asked trying to whisper.

"Aqua! I told you not to be asking her those kinds of questions when she woke up!" She yelled stomping over. Aqualad seemed to shrink to about an inch tall.

Bumble Bee looked over at Kole. "Well since he already asked, Why did you do it?" She asked sending a quick glare at Aqualad.

She looked at the two confused. "What do you mean? Why did I do what?" She asked.

"Why did you try to kill yourself by injecting stuff into your arm?" Bee asked getting a little annoyed.

Kole remembered her father shoving the needles into her arms. "I didn't do that. I don't have any reasons to die. I love life." She said letting a small smile show. Then the memory of Jericho came back to her.

"Well, do you have a drug problem? We can get you help if that's what it is. You don't need drugs to be happy." Aqualad said while Bee nodded agreeing with what he was saying.

"No! I'm not suicidal, and I don't have an addiction to drugs." Kole yelled out in agitation.

They just starred at her in disbelief. Aqualad pulled on Bee's sleeve and they took a few steps back and began whispering to each other. Kole just crossed her arms and glared.

When they were done, Bee walked back over to Kole's bed. "Kole, we aren't going to say we don't believe you, but with that stuff in your system you should probably stay here and go through some therapy." She said offering a small smile. She sounded like a caring mother.

Kole just shook her head yes. She knew there was no arguing with them, and she had her mind on different things. At first she was worried about Jericho, but now she wanted to kill him for leaving after he promised not to.

Bee and Aqualad began to leave when Aqualad turned and faced her. "By the way, do you know where Jericho is? We can't find him." He said looking a little worried.

Kole laid her head back on the pillow. She thought for a moment, she normally doesn't get mad easily but right now she couldn't stand Jericho.

"Kole? Do you know where he is?" Aqualad asked taking a few steps closer.

Now that she thought about it, Aqualad was beginning to really bug her, and Bumble Bee. What right do they have to make accusations? She's never even been around that kind of drugs.

"Kole, are you alright? You seem to be out of it." He said taking a few more steps towards her.

Kole's temperature rose to the point of breaking. She stood up and walked up to Aqualad. She got on his face confusing him.

"Yes, I have an idea of where he is, but do you think I'm going to tell you? You won't even believe that I didn't inject myself. Whatever you want to know, find out for yourself." She growled walking past him.

Aqualad stood there confused and shocked. He turned and realized that whatever is in her system could have changed her hormones causing her to have dramatic emotional changes.

He also realized with such unstable emotions she could practically kill someone and not have a single worry in the world, in other words, she could become a villain with the slightest temper flair.

"Wait Kole! We need to do some test, you're not really mad!" He yelled running down the hall.

$$$Ok, so that was another chapter. There's also a reason for Kole becoming so easily upset, unlike she normally is. Please review.$$$


	10. Losing It

$$$Ok so we have another chapter to Are we good.

Jericho opened the door once again and it seemed a little lighter out in the main part of the lair. He walked out into the darker areas, trying to avoid being seen.

He didn't know where the exit was, but he was going to try and find it by feeling up against the walls. He found a door and swung it open.

"Nice to see your up." Slade said walking from a dissembled robot on the ground. There were work out machines and a fighting arena.

Jericho just stood there. He didn't know what to do, everything felt awkward.

"Are you hungry?" Slade asked walking by Jericho.

Jericho shook his head no.

"I suppose you want to see that girl with pink hair that you don't like." Slade said sarcastically.

He signed: I would like to see her, but not yet.

Slade looked at him with some surprise, but he smiled and sat at a table that Jericho must have past and didn't notice. He walked over to it and sat across from him.

"So what do you want to do? I mean you're gonna be here for a little bit longer aren't you?" Slade asked.

Jericho thought for a moment. He wasn't going to stay here for too long, if he did he wouldn't be able to leave. After all, his dad is a good dad, and he hasn't seen him in a while.

He signed: We could train some today.

Slade laughed. "I think I'm already rubbing of on you. You better be careful, soon you'll be stealing, trying to rule the world, making deals with demons, fighting the teen titans." He said laughing at how stupid his life sounded.

Jericho glared at the floor. Another reason he shouldn't stay, soon he would become nothing more than a villain running the streets attempting to rule over the world, almost succeeding, and being beaten after all the hard work.

He heard Slade stand and walk towards the fighting arena in the other room.

"Are you coming?" He yelled from the arena.

Jericho stood and walked into the room. As soon as he was in the room, ninja robots jumped on him. He heard his father laughing.

"You fell for a trap, no try to get out of it." He yelled from the arena.

Jericho shook his head; he should have known his father would have pulled something like this. He started to get free and began to rid himself of the robots.

Kole stomped through the Tower. She made it into the main room before Aqualad caught up to her. "Kole whatever that stuff is that was injected into you, is causing your hormones to act up." He said trying to stop her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Aqualad looked up at her dazed. "Maybe I like whatever's gotten into me. Maybe I feel stronger." Kole said looking at her hands as if she could see the strength in them.

Bee, speedy, and mas and menos gathered around her and Aqualad. Aqualad looked over to Bumble Bee. He pointed towards Kole and mouthed the words 'She's bad'.

Bee knew that he didn't mean she was bad, but that whatever was injected into her is causing her to go crazy. She pulled her weapons out and Speedy followed.

Bumble Bee shot at her but Kole turned to crystal and shot it back at her. Bumble Bee barely avoided the shot. Speedy shot one of his arrows at Kole but it did nothing to her. She uncrystalized herself and ran for the window. She burst through it yelling.

"I'll be back, and when I do come back you all will be sorry!" She yelled laughing. She crystalized and landed in the water.

Aqaulad ran to the window and was about to jump when Bee stopped him. He gave her a questionable look. She shook her head no.

"We should probably figure out how we're going to capture her. His would be easier if Jericho was here, we could just get him to do his weird body switch thing." Bumble Bee said putting her weapons away.

"How are we going to beat her? She can reflect any hit we through at her." Speedy said looking at his arrows.

Bee just shook her head confused. "I really don't know." She said walking to a computer. "But I know she will probably start causing havoc soon."

Jericho and Slade were in the arena, both sweeting and both panting. Jericho launched himself at Slade and the began to fight once again. Jericho was a very fast learner, that's how he learned to play guitar.

He hit Slade in the jaw, but Slade got a chance to hit him in the stomach causing him to double over, Slade crouched down to look at Jericho. Jericho smiled as he bought his fist up against the bottom part of his jaw.

Slade landed on his butt and looked at Jericho who was nursing his sore knuckles. Slade laughed at Jericho.

"That was a god one." He said standing back up.

Jericho just gave a small smile. Slade was about to take another fighting stance when his S gadget on his armor began to shine and blink slightly.

Slade ran out of the room Jericho close behind. Slade ran into a back room with a giant complex computer was. He began to type on the keyboard when the map of the city popped up with a blinking red circle on it.

Jericho signed: What is that?

"It's a device that detects when there is a problem in the city, like the one the teen titans have." He answered.

Jericho signed: What is it for?

"I usually go see what the trouble is and watch the fight once the titans get there." Slade sighed sighing. Jericho, it's not any fun being dead." He said standing up and walking from the room.

Jericho signed: Where are you going?

Slade grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the darkest part of the shadows, he opened the door and they were outside.

"We're going to see which dumb villain decided to get thrown in jail today." He said running and climbing up a ladder, Jericho close behind.

He followed closely, it was difficult but he kept up as best as he could. They jumped over gaps between buildings, and jumped over pipes. The heard angry yelling and smashing sounds.

The jumped down the side of a small building and onto a garbage bin. They jumped out and looked around the corner to see a girl with pink hair and antennas smashing a car with crystal arms.

Jericho couldn't believe it. They heard another person yelling and Bee flew down and landed in front of Kole. Kole walked around the smashed car and growled at Bee.

"What do you want." Kole asked making her crystal hands change into a sharp machete arms. Bee pulled out her stingers and aimed them at Kole. Kole gave a growl.

Jericho knew it would be best to stay back but how could he, Kole and bee were fighting, and Kole could get hurt. Jericho ran out waving his arms to try and get their attention.

Kole saw Jericho running towards them. She picked up a piece of metal on the ground and threw it at Jericho. Jericho dodged it and kept running towards them. While he ran he wondered what could have ever caused Kole, sweet Kole, to ever be this angry at someone. Be mad at friends, be mad at him. He stopped between Bee and Kole.

He signed: what's going on

Kole Growled at him. "You want to know what's going on! You left! With Slade! Did he give your voice back? Did you have fun? Did you know that I was on the roof, did you know that as soon as you left my father came and injected me with something, another one of his stupid experiments! I hate him, I hate you!" She screamed swinging at Jericho.

Jericho dodged it. His heart felt as though it had a huge knife in it. She said she hated him, that hurt worse than anything he's been through. Jericho began to think though.

Her father showed up again. He wasn't there. Another blow to his heart. He could have kept him from her. Kole began to swing at him. A few time's she had gotten him.

While he tried to dodge her Bee Just looked at him in awe. She couldn't believe that Jericho would have anything to do with Slade. She didn't know if she should attack him or try to stop Kole, the others just stood around watching the fight.

Jericho tried to explain and apologize but he needed his hands to block. He wished there was a way for them to communicate. But all he can do is block and dodge, he couldn't hit her. He glanced back to see Titans East talking to the titans east.

Right now there probably telling Robin about Slade, and Jericho. Jericho felt himself begin to shake. He was so angry at everything. His father had to come back, he wasn't there for Kole, her father hurt her, and worse of all, he hurt Kole!

He grabbed her hands as she swung both of them down at him. He glared at her. She was breathing heavily and she glared back. Jericho could practically feel the other titans staring at the two of them.

Kole looked like she was coming down. Jericho let himself loosen up, but as soon as he did that she pulled her crystal arms from his grip. She threw a pole at him and ran towards him prepared to strike if the pole didn't hit.

Jericho grabbed the pole and on instinct he swung at Kole, she blocked it and grabbed her crystal arms into his stomach. He tried to ignore it and pushed her away from him.

He swept her feet and she landed on her back, he walked to her side to make sure she was alright but she swept his legs and he fell beside her. She jumped on him and she began to punch him.

They didn't hurt as bad since she wasn't using her crystalizing powers, just her fists. Jericho Knew he couldn't just lay there and get beat, or he wouldn't be able to stop her. His dreams of her being majorly hurt flashed through his head and he swallowed hard.

He rolled them over and held her arms down. He knew it wouldn't last long. He looked at her apologetically, she began to yell and scream her hatred of everyone. "I hate you! I hate him; I hate Slade, why won't you just leave me alone!" She screamed.

Jericho felt tears stinging his eyes, he glanced over at his dad who was watching from the alley. He just nodded his head. Jericho knew his power wouldn't work on Kole right know, if it did it would only cause him to go crazy, he wouldn't ever want to control her either way.

He had to do it quickly, but with control, too little resist, it would only cause her pain. His father taught him how to do it, but he never tried to do it on any one, never the less someone he cared for.

He breathed in deep and just did it. He had to hit a certain part of her head that would knock her out, but it was difficult not to hit too soft or too hard. He looked at her and let out a very small breath.

He looked at her; he had put bruises on her arms and a cut on her lip. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Robin. He knew this was going to happen. He glanced at the alley his dad was in, he wasn't there.

He stood up and faced Robin. Robin led Jericho from Kole's unconscious body. Robin pulled both of Jericho's arms behind him and put the handcuffs on him.

Jericho glanced into the alley, his father wasn't there. He was all alone, he had struck Kole, she wouldn't be happy once she woke, and he had no friends to turn to. Jericho hung his head in shame.

He started to think, why go back now? What was there to gain, nothing, there was only things to loose. All he could do know was pry that something started to make since. He looked up into the afternoon sky as he was helped into the back of a police vehicle for super villains.

Starfire looked sad and apologetic as she stood in front of him with a blind fold. Jericho gave her small smile forced across his face as he knelt his forward and down so she could tie the cloth over his eyes.

$$$Ok, so it's been a while but I had my internet shut down for a while and the last couple days I've been working at a place called over the edge. It's a haunted house. I have to work until 1 in the morning so ya, Oh well here is this.$$$


	11. It's all gone wrong

$$$Sorry its been so lone. My sister has the computer most of the day, not to mention, school, friends, and my job kinda get in the way. But oh well. Here goes nothing. Also guess wat! I got a new boyfriend, so that's another thing that's going to effect the story.$$$

Jericho thought he would have been sent to jail, he was surprised to be sitting in a room in Titans tower. That's all he knew so far. He was led in be starfire, he knew she had a million questions running through her head, but she kept quiet.

She told him to sit in a chair. When he sat she bound his hands to the arms of the chair. She heard her apologize if they were too tight, he then heard a door shut, and the room went silent.

He thought to himself at first about what the titans would do with him. They would interrogate him of course, but what would they do after he told them that Kole was right, that he was Slade's son, that he did know where Slade was, and that he wouldn't tell where he was.

He heard the door open and he heard a chair being moved as someone sat down on it. He heard papers being put thrown onto a table. He knew who it was be the sudden stress filled sigh.

"You think you could tell me why you were with Slade? Or is it a family secret?" Robin asked with a slight joke in his voice.

Jericho knew that he was just asking, he wasn't really expecting an answer. He turned his head straight forward where the sound of Robins stressed breathing was coming from.

"I trust you, so trust me. I'll untie you, I won't let you leave yet, and you don't have to talk about Slade, all I want to know is what did you do to her, and do you know why she is acting completely different from how she was before we left. That's all I want to know." Robin said

After a few minutes Jericho shook his head indicating yes and Robin began to untie him. Jericho was grateful for the blind fold to be off.

He signed: _Thank you. I don't know what happened to her. I just saw her about to fight bumble bee so I stepped in and hit a presser point in her neck to put her asleep._

Robin knew what he said and felt lost. Kole couldn't have just gone crazy. He looked down at his hands in his lap. He had no idea what to do. He looked up at Jericho who looked like he was as depressed as Robin felt.

"Kole is alright. She's in the medical room. She had to be strapped down in case she woke up though. Don't be worried about her, Ok?" Robin said Realizing that he was worried about her.

He signed:_ She said that she's been seeing her dad, I think her ad did this to her._

Robin looked at him in surprise. Now that he thought about it that would make since. Her father did have a history of experimenting on her, how knows, this could just be another experiment gone wrong.

There was sudden screaming coming from the hall. Both Jericho and Robin jumped up and turned towards the door. Robin looked over at Jericho, Jericho was giving him a pleading look.

"Fine, but stay close." He said running from the room. They ran down the vexing hallway towards the medical room. Jericho's heart was racing, he knew who the screams were coming from.

They busted into the medical room to see the Kole screeching and screaming at the top of her lungs as starfire tried her hardest to keep her arm still.

Cyborg stood over her with a needle in his hand. He was trying to stick her with it but she wouldn't hold still. Robin ran over and started to try and help.

Robin ran a head and put all of his weight on her arm holding it still, Cyborg quickly stuck the needle in her arm and a few seconds later she was out. Cyborg began to explain what happened and Robin started to tell Cyborg about her seeing her dad.

"Do you think her dad would be able to get on the island without our monitors detecting him though?" Cyborg asked scratching his head.

"I don't think so, but how else could she be seeing him. There's nothing else that could explain it. I think we should keep her and Jericho away from each other though. He said looking over at Jericho standing beside Kole's bed. He looked distant.

"There's something about this that seems all too familiar, it's almost scary. I feel like I've been through this before. It's weird." Cyborg said shivering. He looked over to Jericho and back at Robin. "I think it would be best for both their physical and mental health to not be around each other, especially since Kole's gone a little crazy." Cyborg said lowering his voice to a whisper.

Robin nodded and walked over to Jericho. Cyborg watched as they walked from the room. Cyborg starred at Kole, he couldn't shake the feeling of going through this before. He looked over at his machines that recorded her heart beats and brain waves. Her brain waves were normal, and there wasn't a real reason for her to be going crazy.

Cyborg suddenly ran to his room, he typed something on the computer and shook his head in disbelief. "No, that can be, Jericho is going to kill them."

$$$I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I can't believe this, I've been absent for so long it's so not kewl. I hope that all of you will forgive me, I promise to work harder! Please enjoy!


	12. I'm Addicted

$$$Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Again, real sorry for the wait, ty for being understanding. I have no idea what's going on I'm just writing, I'm not thinking so if this chapter seems a little different or weird, blame my fingers for typing this weird story. Lol here goes nothing.$$$

Jericho was being led down the hall by Robin. He was thinking of everything that he must be thinking, one of the first things that popped to mind was his father.

He had been told about Robin's obsession with Slade. He wasn't afraid of Robin, he wasn't afraid of Slade. What he was afraid of was losing Kole, and at times right now, the wrong actions done, the wrong words spoke, the wrong side chosen, and he would lose her forever.

Jericho was surprised when he looked up to see the door swish opened to reveal the living room and kitchen. He watched Robin walk to the kitchen and down a glass of water. He looked over at Jericho and held out the pitcher of water.

Jericho shook his head no and walked tensely to the counter near Robin. Jericho tried not to stare at Robin but he couldn't help wondering why after everything that's been going on, He wasn't tied up being treated like a traitor.

"You can't expect me not to ask about Slade, and you cant expect me not to put you on probation." Robin started suddenly, making Jericho flinch suddenly. "But all that can wait. Right now I'm expecting you to trust us, im expecting you not to betray the trust we still have in you, and we all expect you to help us." Robin said looking Jericho in the eyes.

Jericho knew this was Robin showing exactly how much he trusted him, Jericho could easily take hold of Robins body, but Robin was showing that he trusted that Jericho wouldn't.

He signed: _I understand, thank you._

Robin let out a sigh and looked down at the counter in thought. He remembered the last time they saw Slade. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't dead. 'Who is he? Freaking buffy?' he thought to himself.

He looked up to see Jericho staring at the counter with concentration. He could already tell what he was thinking about. He sort of felt bad for him. Robin knew that Jericho felt for her.

"You're worried about her, aren't you? I can tell you love her." Robin said thinking about himself and Starfire. He couldn't live without Starfire, he would go insane.

Jericho's head snapped up, his head swirled, and he could feel his stomach flip.

He signed:_ I wouldn't call it love, we are very good friends._

Robin started laughing. "Wow, now I know how stupid I looked trying to fool everyone into thinking that I didn't love Star. I'm sorry Jericho but you don't fool anyone." Robin said letting his smile fall as he saw a worried look on Jericho's face.

"Don't let your fear of letting people in take away your chance of being with the girl of your dreams. I did that for the longest time, and I regret every second of it that I could have spent with Starfire." He explained.

Jericho thought about what Robin said. He thought for a moment of not being able to see her again, he suddenly felt like he was having a heart attack. The pain just from the thought of it hurt more than he's ever known.

He thought of every moment he has spent without her, without her knowing how much he really cared for her. He touched his scar. He would go through that terrifying moment a thousand times if it meant that he could get another chance, to tell her that he's addicted, he's addicted to her smile, her laugh, her looks, her personality, everything. He's addicted to her. He loves her. He looked up at Robin and could tell that Robin knew what he had just realized.

"It hurts when you first realize, but it hurts worst if you end up being too late." Robin said pouring another glass of water. He slid it over to Jericho.

Jericho looked up and smiled at Robin, Robin smiled back and Jericho took the glass. Starfire walked in the room, she gave Jericho a small smile and grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him to the side. Jericho watched Starfire whisper something that made him grimace.

He shook his head and said something back to her and Starfire flew from the room. He walked over to Jericho and stood beside him with his arms crossed.

"You love her?" He asked simply. Even though it was a simple question, Jericho couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

"Do you love her?" He repeated. "Do you love her enough to do what's best for her, not what makes you feel better, but understand her feelings in everything?" He asked making Jericho take a mental step back.

Jericho shook his head indicating that he would do anything for her. He had thought about what Robin meant, and he knew that he couldn't live with himself for doing anything against her better wellness.

Then don't do anything too hasty when I tell you this. We think we know what's wrong with Kole. If we're right, your dad is a part of it." Robin said solemly.

Jericho began to shake, the only thing running threw his head was, I will kill him!

$$$ Ok, a little bit extreme maybe but remember, I just go with whatever pops in my head. So here it is! :) plz review!$$$


	13. Getting It Together

$$$Ok, here we go. It didn't take as long as last time, but it did take pretty long, so I will try to put this up as long as I could. Again, I have no idea what's going on, I just type what pops in my head. :3 Ok, so here it goes, plz review.$$$

Robin could see the anger that Jericho was trying to hide. He waited to see how Jericho could react, he knew that Jericho loved his dad, but to a point. He loved Kole a lot more though, and he would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant to be against his dad.

Jericho turned towards the counter and rose his arm high, then slammed it on the marble counter, leaving a couple cracks in the counter. He quickly started signing as best he could with his hand now hurting.

He signed: _I'm sorry, I will replace the counter. I am calm now._

Robin nodded. "I think we should head to the gym." Robin said turning and walking towards the door. Jericho was confused at first but he realized that the best way to get rid of your anger without hurting yourself or others, is to work it all out.

He walked a couple steps behind Robin, when the entered the gym Robin immediately pulled his bow staff out and took a swing at Jericho. Jericho immediately dodged it and bounced away.

Starfire walked into the medical room. She felt bad for Kole, she knows how it feels to have anger fill you to the point you don't know what's real and what is truly there.

Star sat in a chair by Kole. She had to have a long talk with Robin about not harassing Jericho about his father being Slade.

*_Flash Back*_

"Now friend Robin…"

"Starfire! Don't you know how much we can learn from…"

"I do not wish to do the hearing of it. It would hurt Jericho to talk about his father, especially since his father is the evil Slade that we have been hunting so much." Starfire said with a warning scowl across her face.

Robin knew that face, it was her aggravated face, and she had learned how to use it against him. "But Star…" He started weakly.

"Do the promising to me boyfriend Robin." She interrupted with a dead serious face.

Robin stood up and gently laid his lips upon hers. "I promise." He whispered before hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug.

*_End Flash Back*_

Starfire smiled, she enjoyed Robin's kisses. They were like deal sealers, but they were so sweet and made her lips tingle. She slightly giggled.

She was so caught up in her small quiet giggles, that she hadn't noticed Kole open her eyes and watch her day dreaming. Star looked dreamy eyed again. "Oh, Robin, I do love you." Starfire said quietly to herself.

"I would believe you do." Kole said suddenly making Starfire jump from the chair. Starfire looked up at Kole from the ground in shock. She examined Kole's face, she seemed groggy and pale.

"Friend Kole are you alright?" Starfire said picking herself off the ground.

"What happened? Am I sick?" Kole asked drearily looking around.

"Yes friend, you are sick, you have had the brain mess ups." Starfire tried to explain. When Cyborg tried to explain what was going on to Star he had to use smaller words.

Kole gave her a confused look. Starfire thought for a moment. She couldn't go get Cyborg because he was out in town getting parts. Raven! That's who she could get, she's good at things like this.

"Friend Kole, I will be right back, ok? I will go get Raven, she will explain to you what is going on, just please stay." Starfire said smiling.

Kole looked down at her strapped down body, she wouldn't move since she told her not to, but she kinda couldn't. She looked at Starfire and nodded her head indicating that she would stay.

Starfire flew from the room leaving Kole laying there. Kole did a double take. "Did that weird girl just fly out of the room?"

Starfire found Ravens room and decided that it was a good enough emergency to knock once and walk in to get her. So she knocked once, and walked in. She froze when she laid her eyes on the sight before her.

Robin and Jericho in the gym, were now fighting robots. Jericho was breathing heavily after he defeated the last robot. Robin sat on the mat and leaned back on his arms. Jericho copied his actions and soon he could control his breathing.

Robin promised Starfire that he wouldn't hassle Jericho about Slade's whereabouts. But he didn't, however, promise not to talk about him. Robin knew she meant talking about him period but he couldn't help himself.

"So, you feel better? You're not as mad about your dad as you were before?" Robin asked.

Jerico shook his head no. He signed: _ I am not as mad, but I am still very upset. I Love him, he is my father, but I Love Kole far more than him._

Jericho could tell that Robin as trying to refrain from asking exactly where Slade was. Jericho wouldn't give away his position unless he knew for a fact that Slade had done something to Kole.

Jericho signed: _I know what you want to ask, but I want proof that he is absolutely needed to help Kole before I would give that information._

Jericho could see Robin trying to hide the disappointment. Robin nodded his head and continued relaxing. He thought to himself about how weird it felt, to try and be the person that can be constantly calm with everything. Starfire had told him to try and stay calm through everything. It felt better, but it felt weird, he is usually so high strung at times like these.

He looked at Jericho and saw the concentrated look he had. Kole, he must be thinking about her. Robin stood up and held out his hand for Jericho to take. "Let's go see Kole." He said while helping Jericho to his feet.

Starfire's mind began to race, she could be dreaming, but she knew she wasn't, maybe she fell asleep while she was thinking of Robin and she is now having an unusual dream.

There was no way that this could be happening right now, not from what she could think of. Starfire is the one that believes in anything happening, but this, this something that not even she could make herself believe could happen.

Raven had jumped from the middle of the bed to the head of the bed. She looked at Starfire with wide eyes. How could she have let this happen. She shouldn't have let herself be controlled be her emotions.

"Or you could have locked the door." Knowledge said inside her head, making her feel dumb for not thinking about it earlier.

$$$Ya, I'm going to stop it here and have everyone scream, no! don't worry, if I get time, I will update tomorrow, depends on whether or not my friends let me and if not I will kick them out Wednesday after school and update then. Any ways I'm tired, so good night all!$$$


	14. Losing It All

$$$ok, so I messed up earlier and accidently put the same chapter up twice, my bad. Also, sorry for the late update the ending to the last part is supposed to be Starfire seeing something that Raven didn't want her to see, but you guys aren't supposed to know yet. Ok, so here we go, plz review.$$$

Starfire waited patiently for a red faced Beastboy to leave the room. She stepped in and the door closed behind her. She starred at Raven who had her hair in her face trying to hide the redness that covered her cheeks.

"Friend Raven, did I just see…" Starfire started.

"Don't say it!" Raven said turning from Starfire.

"Does that mean it's true? You and Beastboy…

"Star! Please, just tell me why you came in.

"Oh, yes, friend Kole has awakened and I was in need of your assistance. I got the tied of tongues when she asked what was wrong with her. I am now glad that my tongue was tied." Starfire said smiling. She saw a glare shot at her as Raven stood and made her way towards the door.

"Don't say anything." Raven hissed as she passed Starfire.

"Of course not friend Raven." Starfire said walking behind Raven. "I didn't see you and Beastboy doing the making of out!" She yelled before flying as fast as she could ahead of Raven.

Raven growled and flew after her. "Star!"

Jericho and Robin walked in the room and Kole started to get worried. She looked at Robin and then to Jericho, then back to Robin. Jericho walked over to the chair and sat down beside her bed. Robin stood beside her.

"So how do you feel? Any better?" Robin asked glancing at the monitors surrounding the bed. They all seemed normal, and she seemed a lot calmer. She was a little paler than normal.

Jericho reached up to touch the side of the bed but pulled it back when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down and saw a big blue bruise on his hand. _That's going to really suck later._ He thought to himself.

Jericho hid his hand from Robin while Kole looked at the two of them quietly. She started to say something but closed her mouth, she seemed nervous. She looked at Jericho and Jericho shivered. He held his hand up to his head.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked starring at Jericho's bruised hand. Jericho tried to lower his hand before Robin saw it but it was too late, Robin had seen it.

"Hey don't you go to the other room and I'll get Raven to heal you" Robin said looking at the bruise. Jericho nodded his head and stood up, he really didn't want to go, but he wasn't going to go against Robin.

He signed:_ See you later._

Kole looked at him confused but smiled a few minutes later. She simply waved her hand at him and smiled. Jericho smiled as well, as he turned and left the room, he was almost knocked over by starfire and Raven bursting through the room.

He saw the slight fear on Kole's face and he couldn't help but think that there was something different, something wrong. He heard, Robin tell Raven to find him and heal his arm. Raven growled at Starfire and walked out the room and pointed towards a door that red medical room #2.

"So, Kole, how do you feel?" Robin asked.

"I feel fine, other than the fact that I'm tied to a medical bed, her skin is orange, her eyes are completely green, your dressed like a traffic light, people are flying, and I somehow know sign language but I don't remember learning it." Kole explained, she started taking in breaths.

"Friend, do you not remember me? I have always had the green eyes, and orangs skin. You have also witnessed my flying before." Starfire said slightly worried.

"I don't dress like a traffic light." Robin grumbled to himself.

"I think I would remember a orange girl, walking traffic light, and whoever that one girl was with the purple hair. Where am I any ways?" Kole said looking worried.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other worried. Both thinking about what was going on. Also thinking about how much this as going to effect Jericho.

$$$ I guess I couldn't help myself but to put some BBRae in there. Lol, oh well. Ok, so this wasn't action pact, sorry. Hopefully next one will, plz review.


	15. Messed up

$$$Srry about that last mistake, I fixed it and now here is another chapter. My friend pointed out that I always put 3 dollar signs before and after my author notes, idk why I do that, It's not cause I like money. I just started doing that one day. Idk, but here we go. $$$

Jericho sat in front of Raven, she held her hand over his hand to heal it. Raven could since the confusion in Kole and now she could since it in Jericho. Once she was done she looked up to see Jericho focusing on something.

"I'm done." She said mono tone.

Jericho shook his head to clear his thoughts and signed Thank You. Raven didn't know sign language, but she could understand what he had said. She nodded her head and stepped back so he could jump off of the medical bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Raven asked pulling up her hood.

Jericho shook his head no. Raven just nodded her head and began to make her way to the other medical room. Jericho fallowed with his head hung low.

When they walked in the room, Kole was beginning to fidget and asking to be let go, but it soon became screaming and panic. Jericho looked around in wonder, trying to figure out what had happened to cause her to freak out.

"Let me out! Why am I here!" She yelled trying to wiggle free.

Jericho signed:_ What's wrong?_

"Raven get everyone out of here." Robin yelled. "Starfire go find Cyborge!" Robin yelled getting a needle.

Raven had to use all of her strength to get Jericho out of the room, the worry coming off f him made her feel bad for dragging him from the room, but she had to.

Starfire zoomed by them and out a window. Jericho sunk to the ground. Raven wanted to help but she was not good in these kind of situations. "Thank Azar" She said when she saw Beastboy come down the hallway.

"Hey, what happened?" Beastboy asked trying to stand as close to Raven as he could without passing her personal bubble.

Raven pulled his arm and made him lean towards her so she could whisper into his ear. "There's something wrong with Kole, please just stay here and make him feel better." She whispered before walking into the medical room. Beastboy just sat beside him.

"Sooo" Beastboy said awkward. "What's up?"

$$$ I am so sorry, I have had some drama in my life, especially with my boyfriend, but things are getting a little better and I hope things continue to get better. So plz review again sorry :3 $$$


	16. What is it This Time?

$$$ So it's been forever. I'm really sorry. A lot of stuff has happened. I am now in west Virginia. :/ And wouldn't you know it, my now ex-boyfriend is in Kentucky. Lovely. Any ways here is something that I just made really quick.$$$

Raven walked into the room and she saw that Robin had undid the straps and was trying to explain the situation to Kole. She looked like she was freaked out about everything she saw.

Cyborg and Starfire busted into the room a few seconds later. Kole sat on the bed with her knees to her chest. She looked at Cyborg in wonder. Cyborg ignored her staring and went to his computer.

"I don't see anything on here that would suggest memory lose. It could be something mental." He said looking over at Raven.

Raven knew what she had to do but she knew that it would freak Kole out even more than she already did. She put her hand over Kole's and spoke as soothingly as possible. "Kole, I have a power that lets me scan your brain, I'm going to do that so I can find out what it is that caused you to lose your memory." Raven said trying to simplify it.

Kole looked around the room and Cyborg and Robin both shook their head in agreement. Kole breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. "Okay, um, do you want me to lay down or something?" Kole asked in slight disbelief.

"You can if you want to. Just hold still, Cyborg be sure to run another scan, and Robin, Beastboy is with Jericho." Raven said before hovering, crossing her legs and beginning to chant.

Beastboy and Jericho sat out in the hall. At first Jericho just sat with a few tears coming from his eyes. Eventually though, he began to rapidly sign to Beastboy.

He signed. _I told him to stay away from her. I guess I should have just left when I should have. I just couldn't, I couldn't leave because I liked her and I didn't want to hurt her but I did. Now that I love her I can't and won't leave because I can't live without her, especially knowing that she is hurt. I'm going to fix this, I will, you'll see._

Beastboy didn't know what to say, for the first time in his life, he had no idea what to say.

"Hey man, I know you love her, and it wasn't your fault. It was probably a good thing you stayed. She's going to need you wants this is all over. She is probably going to need someone to talk to, and you should be perfect for that job."

Jericho looked at Beastboy with disbelief written all over his face. Beastboy looked uncomfortable under Jericho's gaze.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I've been hanging out with Raven a lot, you pick up a few things, and I'm not that clueless." He said smiling slightly.\

Jericho smiled st his friend for a moment, but his smile soon formed into a frown. Beastboy could only sit in silents, he knew he couldn't make him feel perfect, just a little better than he was.

After a while Raven opened the doors. "Jericho?"

Suddenly there was an explosion. The hole tower shook as it happened. Beastboy crawled over to Raven and wrapped himself around her. Jericho made his way into the medical lab where Robin and Kole were under some tables and Cyborg checking the security on his mechanical arm.

" Yo Robin! We got some company on the roof. He bellowed across the room. Another explosion sounded and knocked Jericho to the ground. Cyborg recovered from the sudden explosion and ran out of the room, on his way to the roof like Raven and Beastboy had just done.

Robin grabbed Jericho's arm and pulled him under the table in his place. "Stay with her, don't let anything happen to her." He said over the sounds of the the tower breaking. Jericho nodded and Robin turned away and made his way to the roof with the rest of his team.

When he got to the roof he heard Starfire scream out in anger and he felt something hard hit his head and knock him over. "I am sorry!" Starfire yelloed getting up from falling on Robin.

"What's going on?" Robin said ignoring the apology.

Starfire pointed towards the sky. Robin fallowed where she was pointing to see a dark ship.

$$$ Ya, thats what I wrote. It will get a little better hopefully. But for now this is all I got. And plz, I know it's OCD, but just ignor it, thanks. Hope to see your reviews.


	17. Let's meet Happy new year!

$$$Hey everyone, I feel sick to my stomach today and yesterday :P . Here goes nothing though. Plz review!$$$

"You have got to be kidding me!" Robin yelled getting his bo staff out. A few shells fell from the ship exploding on impact.

"Robin! What is happening?" Starfire asked floating off the ground a few feet. Robin looked into her worried eyes. He didn't have any kind of idea, but he knew it was going to be bad.

There was a booming voice from the dark colored ship. "Where is it? Tell us now or your lives and the ones you protect will be demolished."

"What on earth is he talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, we haven't collected anything from any one recently. Nothing from this ship I'm sure. If we could maybe talk to them then we could figure out what it is that they want." Robin answered trying to think of how all it could be in the ship.

Cyborg morphed his arm into a mega phone. "Here try this."

Robin grabbed Cyborg's arm and spoke into the mega phone. "Stop! What is it that you want? We can't help you if you destroy our tower!" He yelled.

"Boyfriend Robin, we do not know if it is safe to help them." Starfire whispered in fear. Robin grabbed her hand tightly, showing that he knew this.

"Fine then, bring us GH52!" The voice from the ship said.

"We don't know what that is! What does it look like?" Robin yelled through the mega phone.

"It's not a what, it's a he! He is my best friend!" Came a squeaky voice from the ship. "Kert! Get back to your place, let me handle this!" Came the lower voice.

Cyborg and exchanged looks. "Was that his little bum'gorf?" (idk what she calls kids. :3) Starfire asked in amazement. Cyborg just shrugged.

Why don't you come down here and talk to us face to face, then we can get all of this straitened out!" Robin yelled.

There was silence from the ship for some time. "Alright then, we will be down in a couple moments, be warned though, we are heavily armed." Said the voice from the ship.

Cyborg took his arm back and put away his mega phone. Suddenly there were a pile of ruble growing. Starfire got into her fighting stance. The rocks began to glow a black color, Starfire got two star bolts ready. Then the ruble blew away leaving a very erked looked Raven.

"Thanks for the help guys." Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire put her hands behind her back and began to blush. "My apologies friend Raven." She said stepping beside Robin once more.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood near the group. She looked up at the ship.

"Hey, where is Beastboy?" Cyborg asked looking around and then at Raven. Raven gave a small evil smile and pointed to another pile of ruble and stone.

"I didn't know he was hit. When did that even happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Because he didn't get hit, by a bomb." Raven said letting a small smile still show.

Starfire giggled, she had seen what happened. Raven hadn't seen a small bomb coming down above her head. Beastboy ran and knocked her out of the way. They both landed safely away. Beastboy looked over at her and wiggled his eye brow.

"You have just been saved by you're very own Beastman, that will be one kiss." He said helping her stand up.

Raven began to blush and she was aggravated. Her powers had 'slipped' and a pile of broken building landed on him.

Cyborg and Robin gave each other confused looks and continued to watch the ship.

"Man when they coming? Is the ship so big that it takes them an hour to get out?" Cyborg asked impatiently. Everyone shrugged.

While they were waiting Jericho and Kole were down in the medical room.

"Do you think they are okay?" Kole asked looking over at Jericho. Jericho shook his head yes.

Kole looked down at the floor as she grabbed her knee's. Jericho didn't want any of this to happen but some how it did. He examined her face and tried his hardest to not stare.

Kole looked up as she had felt someone staring at her. Jericho quickly looked down.

Kole let a smile show on her face. "You know I saw that." Kole said letting her voice have some happiness to it. Jericho's face became red but he didn't look at her.

Kole held her head under his to look into his face. "Hey, you don't talk very much do you?" She asked trying to make some kind of conversation.

Jericho had forgotten that she wouldn't remember that he couldn't talk.

"So what's your name? I think they said mine was Kole." She said sitting back, this time having Jericho's eyes follow hers.

Jericho reached for a pen and paper on the floor and again wrote his name, as neatly as he could. He handed her the paper and at first she was confused.

"Oh, your name is Jericho. Can you not talk?" She asked looking a little worried.

Jericho shook his had no.

Kole looked down at the floor, she was contemplating something. Jericho knew that she was trying to figure out if it would e nice to ask how he had lost the ability to talk.

She finally looked up and smiled. "Well Jericho, you should smile. Smiling makes you look handsomer and at least the loud sounds are gone. Maybe everything is going to get better." She said cheerfully.

Her smile was so bright and pure, that Jericho found himself mimicking her precious smile. He shook his head yes slowly.

$$$Yep, that's all I'm going to write for now. I think I have the end of this all worked out. And it should be pertty good, well, please review!$$$


	18. Getting to an understanding

$$$Hey everyone, I know that it has been taking some time for me to update this story/ I'm srry, it's just a lot crap going on in my life. I'm srry, but so far here goes nothing.$$$

Kole and Jericho had decided it was safe enough to walk around in the medical lab.

"What do you think they are doing? Kole asked looking upat the ceiling.

Without thinking Jericho signed his answer.

"Ya, maybe. I sure hope so." Kole answered looking up at the ceiling.

Jericho starred at her in amazement. She remembered the sign language he had taught her. He had signed that he thought they were taking care of everything and they are fine. He felt a small release of the emotional and mental pain and instead felt some pride.

He forced himself to look away from Kole and begin to move the heavy tables and computers from the floor to where they had been before the explosions.

Robin and the others waited on the unknown visitors. Beastboy had freed himself from the rubble and was sitting on the ground beside a piece of roof Raven was sitting on.

The ship had a door suddenly open and a smaller ship come out, it slowly descended to the roof and landed with a loud thud. The doors on the smaller ship open and out step a tall muscular white alien with two big eyes dark as coal and two smaller ones on each side of his head.

He wore a black tight suit with what seemed to be a belt filled with a variety of strange unknown weapons. There was also another younger and shorter version of the alien stepping from the small ship.

"Hello humanoids. I am here in search of my sons creature.

I have information that locates that you humans have had contact with him."

"Give him back! He's my best friend and he needs me to keep him safe he's probably scared!" The younger alien yelled in anger.

"Kert! Mind your manors and allow me to proceed in making the argument."

The younger alien took a step black and looked towards the roof top in a embarrass manor.

"GH52 is very important to my son Kert. We are very desperate to get him back. You see, my son doesn't get the opportunity to go to any kind of schooling or public area's thanks to my work, so we got him GH52. The have become rather close." The man said facing Robin.

Robin and the others were a little amazed that there tower was almost completely destroyed because of a missing pet. Robin swallowed his slight anger and addressed the tall white alien.

"We will be happy to help, can you tell us what GH52 looks like?" He said with gritted teeth.

"Well of coarse I may have something to give you good idea of what he looks like." The alien pulled out a small round item that popped out a 3D image. The hole teem traded looks that clearly stated 'you have got to be kidding me'.

The white and black creature that the have been trying to track ever since they returned from Paris was in the 3D picture along with the young Kert.

Beastboy was the first to say anything. "Dude, do you have any idea how much that thing has done?" He said slightly upset.

"That _thing_ has a name." Kert said with anger rolling off him.

"Well do you have any idea how made that QW45, or whatever his name is has done!" Beastboy yelled dramatically.

"His name is GH52!" Kert yelled in Beastboys face.

"Kert! Stop! I am sorry if he has broken anything or caused any disturbances, we have never had him on any other planet than on our own, and many considered him a nuisance.

"Raven rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement." She growled under her breath.

"How do you catch something like that? We've tried before and failed each time." Robin asked.

"Well, we aren't sure but if Kert is in the same area as GH52, he usually comes right away." The tall alien said. "Oh and my name is Mlyne. (Yes I spelled it right.)

"I'm Robin and this is my team Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. Perhaps we can work together to find GH52 and get him back to were he belongs." Robin said sticking his hand out to shake Mlynes hand. Mlyne grabbed Robins hand and Robin shook his hand.

Kole and Jericho had finished cleaning when Kole decided to see if everything was better.

"Jericho, I think we should go up and see if everything is ok now."

Jericho shook his head no.

He signed: _Robin would kill us if we disobeyed._

Kole gave Jericho a confused look. "I'm sorry, I only understood some of that."

Jericho got his note pad out and wrote it's ok, Robin would get mad if we didn't stay.

Kole crossed her arms and pouted some.

"I need to get a look around, maybe that will help me remember something. He's not going to catch us, and if he does, you can blame it on me."

Jericho looked down at her in slight amusement. He saw her pleading face and he felt a sudden burst of anger at his father.

He closed his eyes and started to let the anger consume him. Then he felt a cool hand against his arm.

"Please, I don't want to go alone, and I really want to go." She said in a sweet pleading voice.

Jericho knew it wouldn't be good but he knew he was going to end up giving anyways.

He signed: Fine, but it's all your fault!

Kole laughed and grabbed his arm and dragged him out. Jericho barely had time to grab a communicator.

$$$ Well, that's everything I'm going to write for now. I haven't been having a great week, or so, and I'm srry for this late update. Plz review.$$$


	19. Looking Around

$$$Hey everyone, srry again for the none updating stuffz. Here is the next chapter :3 here goes nothing.$$$

Jericho and Kole made there way to the living room. Kole looked around and walked over the broken pieces of ceiling on the floor. She made her way to the window and she seemed to be amazed with the view.

Jericho followed her to the window and noticed her appreciation of the view.

He signed: _It's beautiful isn't?_

Kole shook her head slowly. Jericho could barely contain his amazement at how well she looked even at her worst. Kole looked at him and giggled.

"You're staring" She said through giggles.

Jericho blushed and looked away. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was busted staring again, or the fact that she was laughing at him.

He felt a cool sensation in his hand. He looked down at his hand and saw her pale elegant hand placed in his. He looked up at her and saw a light pink across her cheeks as she looked out the window once more.

Jericho looked out the window at the beautiful city and smiled to himself. He felt at peace and at rest, after so long.

Meanwhile, Robin was walking down to the living room with all of the team as well as Mlyne and his son kert. Cyborg was looking in horror at the repair job he would have to do once everything was said and done.

They walked into the living room and saw Jericho and Kole by the window, looking out at the massive city.

"I thought I told you two to stay back in the medical room?" Robin asked not too upset.

Jericho and Kole jumped apart and looked back at there friends coming in the room. Jericho stole a glance at Kole before taking a step forward. He was about to explain what had happened.

When suddenly GH52 appeared in the window. He broke the glass and grabbed Kole by the waste. He looked at kole and jumped from the building. Jericho raced to the edge and looked for GH52. There was no trace of the creature or Kole.

Jericho couldn't believe it. How could this happen?

Suddenly Dr. Light hovered into view. "First I find a new creature with power, then I find the precious kole once more. How lucky can a guy get!" He yelled before taking off once more.

Jericho glared at him, he tightened his grip on the side of the building. Glace dug into his hand but he couldn't feel it.

"He has GH52!" Kert yelled all of a sudden. "The man with the jet pack! He had something on GH52's back, it must be controlling him!" Kert ran up to Jericho and tried to see his face.

"Why does that man want your friend?" He asked.

Jericho shook his head, he didn't know. Robin put his hand on Jericho's shoulder. "Dr. Light wants Kole because of her power. We can get her back, but only if we can get GH52 back on our side."

"Yes, we shall find Dr. Light and bring back our friend, both of our friends." Starfire said smiling at Kert.

Jericho straightened up suddenly. He looked out into the city, he didn't know where they went, but he now knows one thing. Find Kole and bring her back safely, or die doing it.

$$$ ok I'm sorry it's so short but this is it. GH52 is that weird white creature that the titans fought in the first episode after they got back from fighting the brotherhood of evil. It can blend with any surrounding. Hope you enjoyed this, plz review $$$


	20. Explaining

$$$Hi persons, it's been a while. I just wanted to say sorry once more. More crap at my end but here we go again. I just wanted to clear up who GH52 is$$$

Don't go looking up Gh52 on google or something because I made up that name, and the aliens, I made them up to. I was going to make the weird white creature from the episode things change. They never told about where or what the creature was or came from. So I thought I would create a history and a name for the white monster. I hope that cleared some stuff up. If you still don't remember, then you can go to you tube and type in either 'last episode of teen titans' or ' teen titans- things change'

Also by the end of this week I should hopefully have the next chapter up and another on it's way. I will try to end this story soon, but make it interesting.

$$$ Thanks, see ya. Before I go I just want to say R.I.P Joyce Ferrell 1953-2011. She passed Sunday morning at Morgan town hospital. I will miss you greatly.$$$


	21. Discovering Places

$$$Ok, hopefully my explanation of GH52 helped. SO here goes everything. :3 Expect to hear more from me a lot more now. Also I have noticed that less and less people are getting on fan fiction and fiction press, that or people are not reviewing any longer which is a saddening thing for writers. Don't worry I'm not holding my story for reviews, I remember my promise. Just remember that unless someone feels like they are actually telling a story to people that care, they won't feel the erge to keep writing. They will start to feel like there story is un important and they are writing into thin air. Just remember to log on and review. Ok I'm done preaching here is some story to read.$$$

Kert could see how hurt everyone was by losing their strange looking friend. He couldn't figure out why though. Couldn't they just track her? Kert decided to word his thought.

"Are you and your friend not close enough to have a bond that you can sense?" Kert asked

The titans looked at kert strangely. Starfire was the one to voice what they all were asking in their heads.

"What is this sensible bond you speak of?" Starfire asked crouching down beside Kert.

"When you are close to someone, you get a mental bond that helps you to sense where they are when you are desperate to find them. That's one of the ways we found GH52 on this planet." Kert explained.

Robin crouched down by Kert as well. "We can't do that, but can you sense where GH52 is? Maybe you could help us find our friend, and we will help you get your friend back. Sound good?" Robin asked

Kert looked at him skeptically. He wasn't use to speaking or dealing with other world creatures like humans. He looked at his dad and then back at Robin.

"Listen Kert, I would really like to get back my friend. Just like you want to get your friend back." Robin continued. "How about this. You help us, I'll get your friend back, and you can be an honorary teen titan. That way, if you ever need help you can just ask, how about it bud?"

Kert let a small smile spread across his face. "Can I have one more thing?" Kert asked. Robin looked astounded but he shook his head yes. "I want to play with your cool toy." Kert said looking down as if he wee a little embarrassed.

Everyone looked around confused. Robin then saw Kert look over his shoulder at Cyborg who was talking to Beastboy.

"I'm sure we can manage that." Robin said looking back at Kert. Robin smled at Kert and Kert smiled back. Robin began to stand back up when he felt Kert hug him tightly.

"Thank you for helping me get my best friend back." Kert said loosening his grip.

Robin was a little surprised at first but he wrapped an arm around him in returning the hug.

"Your welcome. Robin replied

Starfire looked lovingly at Robin. _There's nothing cuter than a guy playing with kids. _Starfire thought to herself.

"For once I would have to agree with you. But don't worry, it's not Robin I'm talking about" Raven said suddenly, making Starfire jump.

"Oh, Friend Raven. You did the scaring of me. Yes, I know who you speak of, seems to me though, that he gets along with young ones, because he acts like a young child." Starfire joked.

Raven hid her red face inside her hood, even though she knew that Starfire had already caught them and knew everything.

Robin stood up and looked around at everyone. Jericho still stood statue still at the window, unmoved, and focused. He felt bad for Jericho.

"Kert, can you start trying to track down where they might be?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Just take me down into the city." Kert answered.

Once everyone was in the city, Kert began to walk. His eyes were tightly closed but he was perfect in walking on the side walk and across the street. Everyone was following, but they felt unsure.

Suddenly Kert opened his eyes and ran into the middle of the street. He ran into the middle of the street just as two trucks came rumbling down the road. Everyone made a move to grab him, but Beastboy threw himself in front of everyone. He flew across the road and grabbed Kert. He managed to get him across just seconds before the trucks could hit him.

Beastboy looked down at Kert. Everyone ran across the road and breathed a heavy sigh of relief to see that Kert was alright.

Before anyone knew it he hopped up and ran into the road again and pointed down into a closed man hole. Robin pulled out his Bo staff and pried the man hole opened. Kert jumped down into the sewer and began to run down it. Robin jumped down and ran after him followed by everyone else.

They seemed to have been running forever when Kert Stopped and placed his hand on the side wall. Everyone stared at the place his hand was.

"He's in here. There's something wrong. He has something controlling him. There are two others in the room with him." Kert described a unseen secret room.

Jericho's heart pounded and he surged and he moved without though, but with his heart. He grabbed a bomb from Robins belt placed it on the wall grabbed Kert and ran back to the group.

The bomb blew and ruble flew every where. Jericho and everyone crouched down and Jericho could hear Robin cursing him for using the bomb but he let go of Kert and ran to the opening.

Robin growled and ran after him as did everyone else. When they saw into the medium sized rectangular room with GH52, Doctor light, and Kole locked up inside some kind of machien that seemed to be pulling her crystal energy into her.

_Kole! _Jericho thought before leaping into the room.

$$$Ok, so that's that for now. Plz review. And remember, reviews are some of the best things on earth! :3 jk$$$

P.S. I fixed the part that said Jericho yelled, srry bout that


	22. Anger VS Tranquility

$$$ Hey everyone! Here goes the next chapter. BTW, Jericho is still a mute, I just accidentally put that he yelled Koles name, and I know mute is a nicer term, but when he says he's dumb it's him hating on himself. Please enjoy, and it's nice hearing from you again (cretin). And thank you to everyone that reviewed.$$$

Dr. Light had been knocked over by the force of the blast. He was even more surprised to see the titans and some aliens running into his hide out. He quickly jumped up and pressed a strange button on his suit that made GH52 drop down and grab his head that seemed to be flashing red.

"Get the Teen Titans!" He yelled in anger.

GH52 stood up and ran after the first Titan he saw, which was Jericho. He easily knocked him out of the way and headed for Robin. Robin prepared his Bo staff to knock GH52 in the head when GH52 disappeared and he heard Kert yell for him to stop.

Jericho stood up clumsily and ran forward towards Dr. Light. From what Jericho could see, he was attaching something from the machine that captured Kole, to his strange suit.

He looked up to see Kole looking around terrified. He ran as fast as he could to try and stop whatever it was that Dr. Light might have been trying to do, but he wasn't fast enough. Dr. Light attached a cord to his suit and once he did he turned towards Jericho and a strange blast of energy came from his hands and right into Jericho's stomach.

Jericho flew to the ground and he curled up in pain for a moment. He looked up at Kole to see a pained expression across her crystal face. He closed his eyes tight and stood up despite his body's pleas to stay down.

"I have found her once again! I have found the beautiful Kole and her magnificent powers! Now I shall be the strongest of all!" Dr. Light screamed out. Jericho could hear fighting in the back ground and yelling from Kert to not hurt GH52. All he could focus on though, was the pained look across Koles frozen face.

Jericho charged Dr. Light once more out of anger. He was hit again and knocked to the ground. He stood back up and charged again, only to end up on the floor once more. Again and again, he charged and landed on the floor.

Slade stood just outside the entrance watching everything go on. He slithered past the fighting going on between Kert and Starfire, and fighting between GH52 and the rest of the titans.

He walked towards Jericho as he landed on the ground once more. He looked down at his son, his anger filled son. He almost wanted to laugh at how idiotic his son was being at the moment. He reached his hand down to his son.

When Jericho opened his eyes, ready to jump up and do it all again, he was a little surprised to see a hand. His fathers hand. Jericho was hesitant, but after a while he took Slade's hand.

"Why are you fighting like a blind man?" Slade asked coolly.

Jericho was a little confused but he ignored the question.

Jericho signed: _Are you part of this? Why are you here? To rub it in that you were right? That I can't keep her safe? Well you're wrong, I'm getting her back!_

Slade shook his head no.

"I had nothing to do with this. The only thing you can blame me for, is trying to protect you from her. Also for trying to keep you all to my self. I didn't want you have to deal with heart ache, and now that I have found you again, I would prefer not to lose you again." Slade explained.

"If you really want to know what's been going on look around you and use your smart mind to make one small guess of what has happened." Slade continued.

He signed: _Koles captured, there's a man hurting her, and some weird alien thing is fighting with my friends._

Slade could tell from Jericho's expressions that he was angry, frustrated, and worried. SO he decided to let him off easy for this moment.

"Kole lost her memory after she had that supposedly drug over dose, right? That was Dr. Light giving her a new virus he created that made her angry and stronger than usual. The memory lost would have happened after some time, but her being knocked out helped it along. Dr. Light has been messing with her mind for some time now." Slade said upset that Jericho was letting his anger disrupt his thought.

Jericho began to shake from rage. He took a deep breath and he slowly stopped shaking. He was angry that he hadn't noticed that some how, he was angry that his anger had stopped him from noticing it. He looked up at Slade and couldn't help feel like he didn't deserve the help he was getting.

"I will help you however you tell my to." Slade said standing as a soldier.

Jericho signed: _No, I can do this, I just have to leave my anger out of this._

Slade put his hand on Jericho's shoulder and vanished from the room. Jericho looked over at Dr. Light. He was shooting energy at the other titans. He walked slowly and calmly towards Dr. Light. After a few steps Dr. Light noticed him walking towards him.

"Coming back for more are you? Have you completely lost your mind? You of all people have no chance of defeating me." Dr. Light yelled shooting energy at Jericho.

Jericho was hit but he stood up as soon as possible and continued his walk forward.

"You're a fool! You won't be able to save your precious Kole!" He yelled shooting energy again.

Jericho dodged the energy bolt and was only a few feet away from Dr. Light. Angered by his miss, Dr. Light began shooting as many energy bolts as he possibly could.

Meanwhile Raven had tried every spell she knew and she couldn't manage to get GH52. She was looking around when he appeared behind her. He grabbed her a and pushed her down onto the ground and held her down.

Beastboy saw this and ran towards the monster in tiger form. He prepared his claws for a swipe at GH52 when Kert escaped Stafire and ran in front of him.

"Stop!" Kert yelled.

Beastboy managed to turn back into human form and skid to a halt. Kert ran in front of GH52 and waved his arms to get his attention. GH52 looked up and growled. He released Raven and jumped in front of Kert.

"Do you not remember me? C'mon GH52, you know me. What ever that human did to you, you can over come. Please you are my only friend." Kert pleaded.

GH52 took a step back as if he were remembering himself. He suddenly jumped on top of Kert and growled louder than ever. Kert let a few tears come to his eyes while he still cooed to GH52, asking him to remember who he was.

Jericho was now face to face with Dr. Light. There was nothing Dr. Light could think to do. He began insulting Jericho in every way he could.

"You know, her power is flowing into me, and you can't stop it. Think about it, if it wasn't for her fathers stupidity, she would still be in your scrawny pathetic arms." Dr. Light spit out.

Jericho gave him a questioning look.

"Her father is the one that sold the virus to me that took her memory, he's the one that let himself be copied into me disguises," Dr. Light said pressing a button that gave him the look of Kole's father. "The fool that it was for future research!" Dr. Light began to laugh as he switched back to his normal creepy look.

Jericho grabbed Dr. Light by the color and pulled him close to his face. He stared into Dr. Lights eyes and he could soon feel himself leaving his own body and flowing into Dr. Lights.

He blinked and looked at the body he was now controlling. He looked over at the machine and used the energy bolts to smash the control panels. He climbed up on top of the machine and broke the chains and wires that held her down. He ripped the cord from Dr. Lights suit and he saw Kole uncrystalize.

He glanced back at the others and saw Kert under GH52. He looked down at the buttons on his arms and pressed one of them. GH52's head glow green. GH52 scooped Kert up and began to purr.

"Jericho?" Came a small fragile voice

Jericho turned his head to see Kole barely standing on her own. She started to fall but Jericho caught her. He looked down at her and wondered how she knew it was him.

She looked up and smiled at him. She uttered two words before her worls went black.

"Your eyes."

$$$Hope you like this. I hope it makes since, and I hope it's not weird and awkward. See you next chapter! :3 $$$


	23. In The End

$$$Hey everyone! Congrats on the new baby cretin. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, it makes me all happy and stuffs. :3 So here is the next part of are we good :3 yayz!$$$

Everyone was back at the tower except Robin, who was taking Dr. Light back to jail, and Starfire who decided to go along to be with Robin.

Beastboy and Raven sat on the couch as well as Cyborg and Kert's dad. Kert and GH52 were outside playing in the sea. Kert's dad told about his original planet and some of his stories from traveling space.

"And that's why you don't pick up just any creature floating around in space." Kert's dad finished his story.

Beastboy looked over at Cyborg; he noticed his eye was twitching from the sick story. Raven growled to herself and decided to change the subject, before any more of his strange and unusual stories made Cyborg short circuit.

"I wonder how Jericho is doing." She said looking over at Cyborg.

Cyborg silently thanked her and ran from the room saying something about checking on him. Raven rolled her eyes and turned to Kert's dad.

"So, how could she bend that way? It's physically impossible." Raven asked curious.

Jericho was in the medical room sitting in a chair by the bed that Kole was laying in. Jericho's hand was wrapped around Kole's cool slender hand. He didn't put it there, not on purpose.

He had his head bent over, staring at the floor while he drifted into thought. He thought about his dad, Kole, the Titans, and everything that's happened. It was hard to grasp, and unusual in the least.

He heard Kole moan in her sleep. He looked at her and saw her eyes twitching under her eye lids. She was dreaming, probably about the day. He held her hand tighter and continued thinking about the day.

Kole slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the sensation of warmth in her hand. The second was that the warmth was Jericho's hand. The third thing she realized was that she could remember further back than just this morning.

She rolled her head over silently to stare at Jericho and remember as much of him as she could. She thought about the first time they met, how cute she thought he was, how interesting she thought he was, and how much fun it was being around him.

She thought for a moment how he might feel about her. He did come to her rescue, and he did sick by her even after she lost her memory. He must at least like her a little bit. She closed her eyes and tried to give it more thought.

Jericho felt someone staring at him so he glanced around the room, and then at Kole. The feeling was gone and he was now stuck staring at Kole. He wondered how she felt about him. He thought about how much fun it was being around Kole. He looked toads the ground to give it some thought.

Kole felt someone staring at her so she opened her eyes to see Jericho turning his head to stare at the floor some more. She smiled at the thought of Jericho caring enough to stay in the medical room with her.

"You're not dumb." She whispered.

Jericho jumped from her suddenly talking in the quiet room. He looked over at her and thought about what she meant. He hadn't said he was dumb. He thought about it harder, then realized he had said that, when they first met.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He looked down and remembered his hand was around hers. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand from hers. She tried to push herself up but she was weak and she had leaned over the side and couldn't hold herself up.

She started to fall of the side of the bed. Jericho caught her but he was weak as well from repeatedly getting hit by Dr. light and so they both fell to the floor. Kole screamed as they hit the looked down at Jericho and saw that she landed on him and must have hurt him some. He had a slight pained expression across his face.

"Oh! Jericho, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Are you ok? Oh gosh I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid. Here I'll try to get up." Kole tried to apologize.

Before Kole could get anywhere Jericho grabbed her arm to keep her from going anywhere. Kole looked down thinking he was mad, but instead she saw a small smile. He let go and signed it's ok.

She started laughing and Jericho's smile spread even further. He then noticed how close she was, how close they were, how close her lips were. As if they both though this at the same time Kole stopped laughing and seemed to dip closer. Jericho lifted his head as much as he could to close the distance between their lips.

Jericho couldn't have felt more ecstatic, relaxed, happy, in love and everything else good, than he did in that moment. Kole couldn't have felt more in love, happy and comfortable either. But of course, good things always get ruined by your friends, right?

Cyborg busted through the door with the others close behind. Including Robin and Starfire who just arrived moments before.

"I heard a scream, is everything ok?" Cyborg asked in a panic.

Everyone smiled as they saw the two, somehow bring themselves to part and look over at all their friends. The both blushed uncontrollably. Kole giggled some and Jericho smiled bright at her.

"Umm," Kole said to break the silent.

Raven used her powers to float everyone out of the way and back down the hall. She looked at the couple and smiled.

"No thanks needed." She said walking back down the hall.

Kole looked at Jericho and shrugged. Jericho mimicked her and kissed her again. In complete bliss. Kole smiled against his lips, thinking about how weird it will be trying to get up when she is barely able to hold herself up.

$$$ YAY! They finally got to kiss and express how they feel! Idk if I'm going to do anything else to this story. But if you want me to do another chapter with a thing about how they are doing now, then tell me, but I think I'm going to start on the second part to Night time walks. I think I'm going to call it Midnight Talks. Plz review! $$$


	24. Our Love Story

$$$ It has been approximately forever and three days and I am very sorry. I had been wondering what everyone had been talking about and then I realized I'm a complete idgit! Hopefully You guys have had a great summer and are ready for school! :3 I know I am, Spanish class! I'm a complete nerd, but hey, that's what ya love about me lol.$$$

"Oh dear Azar, no! Please Kole anything but that!" Kole giggled as Raven dramatically pleaded with her against the pink congratulations party that Star had suggested. Raven rolled her eyes as Star gave her a pouty face. "That won't work with me Starfire, I refuse to allow you to torture everyone's sight with that disgraceful color."

Star turned quickly on the balls of her feet, tossing a pink cloth over her shoulder to land across Raven's face. Kole clapped her hand over her mouth to keep in the laughter. She sighed when her two best friends immediately went into a color scheme war and before she could completely release her breath they had moved on to another topic to fuss about.

"Star, you do realize we aren't supposed to tell her we are throwing a party let alone bring her with us when we shop for everything." Kole Shook her head and smiled as she made her way from the store. She could really use a breath of fresh air.

Once she had took a step from the store she had almost wished she hadn't, it was starting to get colder out. She smiled though when she saw a little girl wrapped in warm clothing dancing around her busy mothers legs. She took a deep breath and felt the sharpness of the cold air fill her lungs. Fall was beautiful, and the smell was absolutely enticing. She did enjoy the warmth of summer more than any other season, but she does enjoy the other seasons quite a bit.

She pulled the green scarf up to cover her nose that had become frigid and she breathed in the soft scent that made her smile even brighter with happiness. Kole and Jericho had just recently taken a huge step with their relationship. He had proposed almost three months ago but they just revealed it to their friends a week ago. Ever since then they haven't really seen each other, their friends are almost more excited than they are.

A small frown formed on her face under the warmth of the scarf. It has been an extremely interesting journey with them. Quite a few things had happened since their little adventure with doctor Light and GH52, not to mention their new alien friends. Not all of them were good, some of them hurt to remember. Every once in a while she would remember some of the cruel things she had said to him and flinch.

"How can you say that this is okay? Jericho, your becoming worse than he is!" Kole yelled trying to hold back her tears. Jericho glared at the ground with his arms across his chest. "I thought you said this wouldn't happen again, you said you would stop going to visit him if this continued."

Kole looked worriedly at the surveillance video that Robin had uncovered. There Jericho was, barely noticeable in the corner of the screen with a taller figure leading him down the corridors of a high tech facility. As of lately Jericho had started to reconnect with his father, in all the wrong ways. It had started with them just running around in abandoned buildings, but one day Slade had tricked him into breaking into an actual factory. They wouldn't steal anything but, ever since that day they would break into a number of places almost every other night.

However this night was far worse, Jericho had actually entered the body of a security guard and stolen an electronic. It was a simple electronic, only about 400 dollars that could easily be paid for by the super heroes. The fact was that he had actually stolen something, and not only that but he had tried to give it to Kole while he was drunk. Needless to say, Kole wasn't pleased and she was extremely worried for him.

"Jericho please say something, tell me this isn't going to keep happening." Jericho barely glanced up at her before sighing heavily. "If you can't, then I'm done." Jericho looked up feeling a mixture of shock and numbness.

Tears were flowing uncontrollable down her cheeks. He could feel his heart almost come to a complete stop. _What do you mean you're done_? He had to sign this a few times seeing as Kole hadn't perfected sign language and her tears were making it difficult to see anything.

"I refuse to sit back and watch you do this to yourself. I thought you were against all of this, you stole something! Not to mention the liquor on your breath." Kole crinkled her nose at him. She had started to shake at this point. "I don't want you to become like him!"

Something in Jericho had snapped, he had never been angry with his love before. _I would rather be like my father than spend the rest of my life being tied down._ Kole looked hurt and Jericho had realized she took that the wrong way. He was just trying to defend his father, even though Kole was right, he didn't need to end up like his father.

"By all means, don't let me hold you down. Next time you want to go on some wild adventure with your father, don't even worry about me," Jericho took a step forward with his hand outstretched to her. Somewhere in his head he had realized where she was going with this. "because I won't be here!" She turned quickly and slammed the door.

Jericho didn't bother to go after her; he thought she was too far gone. He had been acting up lately. In his fuzzy mind he could only hear the echoes of her words. _I won't be here._ He felt that he deserved this, and that she deserved better. What he didn't know was that she had collapsed against the door with her hand over her mouth to repress the sobs that threatened to escape her. Her shoulders shook with her silent crying and her breathing became difficult.

Everything during that month had gone down hill

Kole was startled when she opened her eyes to be taken in by bright green eyes filled with worry when her own eyes spilled tears. _What's wrong?_ Jericho signed quickly hugging Kole into his jacket. She snuggled into the welcomed warmth and allowed him to run his hands threw her hair. She wrapped her hands around his waist loving that his jacket was big enough for the both of them.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something sort of sad. I'm done with it though." She smiled and gave him a reassuring squeezed. She felt him nod and then a shiver ran through his body. Giggling she squirmed from his grasp. "Let's go somewhere warm, not the store, just me and you." Kole took his hand, and although he seemed confused by the sudden request, he understood her urgency to get away from everyone.

He had taken her to a café that only held one other couple tucked away into a shadowed corner. It was warm and cozy in there and Jericho knew this was her favorite place to go when she needed some peace and time to think. He didn't really like to admit why he knew this. He tried to shake the bad memory from his head as he followed the pink haired girl to the counter where she would order their favorite flavors of tea. Although the bad memory was in a strange way a good one, it still hurt to think about. As they sat at their normal table the memory filled his head.

It was raining, heavily and with vengeance. It was raining so hard that it was nearly impossible to see where Jericho had been going, he only stepped foot into the shop to get away from being pelted to death by the water. However when he smelt the roasting beans and heard the light music coming from the speakers overhead, he had decided to take a seat. He was just getting comfortable when he heard someone approach him. It was Kole.

He quickly stood and pulled her into a hug. He could hear her sniffling but he didn't bother to pull away. It was her that pushed him away though, after all, she was mad at him. She looked soulless as he looked down at her, she only gawked at him. He swept his hands to the seat in front of him and she seemed hesitant before taking a seat. He sat down and just stared, he tried to take in everything about her. How long has it been since they last saw each other, almost three months?

He was brought from his own thoughts when he heard her soft voice. He expected her to sound perhaps a bit sad, or slightly upset. Instead he could tell by her face that she was neither, she was hurt, torn apart, and ready to kill him.

"DO you understand it has been six months? Why are you here anyways? Last time heard about you they said that you had gone off to join the war!" Everyone in the café had turned to either glare for her abrupt loudness, or stare in sympathy at Jericho. "Why did you leave me, I wasn't ready to say good bye." He voice trailed off as she bent her head over and cried onto the table top.

"I'll get your order later." Jericho hadn't even noticed the waitress that had been ready to take their orders. Jericho waited silently as Kole cried her tears; he really couldn't do anything else. He did wonder where the story of him going off to the war had come from. Honestly to think she would believe that. He extended his hand and touched her bangs, letting them slip through his fingers.

Kole slowly looked up and saw the tears threatening to spill over in his own eyes. _I never went to war, you shouldn't listen to whoever told you that. You deserve better than me anyways, I've hurt you Kole, I can never fix that. Why don't we order something, I'll by anything you order._ Kole took a few seconds to process and recognize everything that he had signed. She looked disappointedly at the menu he pushed towards her.

"You left because you hurt me? Now you think you can't fix it. Fine, Jericho, I'll take you up on your offer. Anything I order right?" Jericho had been taken back by her sudden determined look. He nodded and she snatched the menu from the table. That night they spent three hundred dollars on drinks and food. It was about five when they sat down together, and it was almost five in the morning when Kole finally gave up on her fiftieth cup of tea.

Jericho was so tired that not even twenty cups of coffee could keep him from having to force his eyes to stay open. Kole was in no better shape; normally she hated coffee but throughout this night she had drank about thirteen cups of coffee. Jericho looked at her now, she had just slipped her eyes close and her cheek rested on the cool surface of the table. He couldn't help the silent He looked out the window and smiled brighter as the sun shone through the clouds.

"Jericho, I hate you." Jericho flinched painfully when he heard Kole's sweet voice utter such poison to him through her sleep. "You made my head hurt, my heart shattered. Now I feel sick, take me home and stay with me. That's the only way to fix me." Jericho started to shake his head; he wasn't ready to hurt her again.

He felt something warm cover his hand and he realized she had placed her and over his. "You have to; I'll never forgive you if you don't." When Jericho still didn't answer she peeked her eye open and smiled. "I'll love you forever if you do."

That morning was the first in a long time they felt at peace, besides their stomachs that is.

Giggles filled the air and Jericho realized their orders had just showed up and he rolled his eyes. Since that night, the waitresses will bring them whatever new flavor's they have automatically. It was just their thing now; they hadn't kicked them out that night long ago because they had been spending money. In a way it was the café's joke, this new special was the all night tea and coffee cake.

Jericho and Kole looked up at each other and when they looked back at the waiters and waitresses behind them, they realized they named this after them. They all stood watching and waiting for their best customer's approval. Kole giggled and picked up her fork, she scooped up a decent bight and leaned forward holding it readily for Jericho to take a bite. When he leaned forward to take the food from the fork, she quickly stuck it in her mouth and hummed with delight.

Jericho smirked at her antics and looked back at the awaiting waiters and waitresses and signed, '_Perfect_'. They all erupted in cheers and the second couple in the room looked startled. Kole giggled and got another amount of food on her fork and held it out for Jericho who gave her a skeptical look.

"I won't do it again, you really have to try this, it has strawberry flavor to it." She smiled brightly. Jericho could feel himself shinning from her smile. Her smile made him feel brighter than the sun, and he couldn't let go of her again, if he ever did, this time it really would kill him.

_Only if you'll love me forever._ He signed and Kole looked at him lovingly, he smirked as he leaned forward and took the bite. It was a great combination of flavors, he couldn't really name them all. But Kole was right, here definitely was strawberries mixed in with this.

"Forever and ever, as long as you keep me together." They intertwined their fingers together and let all of their memories, good and bad, come to them. It was a beautifully written love story that had its errors and miscalculations. But whose love story is perfect?

_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while deeply loving someone gives you courage.**_ ~Unknown Quote

$$$Hope you guys like this, I saw this quote and thought it fit perfectly. Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me through everything!$$$


End file.
